DxD Dragonborn in the world of Devils
by FantasyRider35
Summary: A Gamer OC who happened to be in the game he was playing now finds himself back home. Or is it? First he had to deal with Dragons killing, civil war, prophecy. Now he's in a world where Devils, Fallen angels and Angels exist, God is dead and Underworld is a nice place. What else is next? Dragonborn OC x ? Rated M for violence, gore, sexual themes and deaths (Brutality, Etc).
1. Chapter 1 and Character sheet Index

**The Dragonborn and the Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **My Dragonborn OC will be a Gamer from Earth.**

 **However I'll not be describing the characters of Skyrim so if you've played it then you should know about them.**

 **But I will try my best with DxD characters and their personalities as well.**

 **Also Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **AND expect that the land and plots of other quests from the game to be a bit EXPANDED more than normal.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Character Stat Sheet index/Chapter 1**

 **Legendary = ***

* * *

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name:** Howard Waller

 **Age:** 32

 **Gender:** Male

 **Family:** Unknown Father, Unknown Mother, Unknown siblings (If any).

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Height:** 6'11

 **Weight:** 165

 **Hair:** Short Blonde

 **Facial Hair:** None

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Race:** Imperial/American

 **Occupation/Affiliation:**

Dragonborn

Gamer

Archmage

Harbinger

Listener

Nightingale

Dawnguard

Stormcloak.

 **Home:** Skyrim (Current), America (Formerly).

 **Character Level:** 56

 **Magic Level:** 150

 **Health Level:** 200

 **S tamina Level:** 170

 **Warrior Skill (LVLs):** One handed (*52)

Archery (43)

Heavy Armor (75)

Block (46)

Two Handed (42)

Smithing (*61)

 **The Mage Skill (LVLs):** Illusion (60)

Conjuration (81)

Destruction (50)

Restoration (45)

Alteration (87)

Enchanting (*50)

 **The Thief Skill (LVLs):** Light Armor (67)

Sneak (*74)

Lockpicking (75)

Pickpocketing (35)

Speech (*80)

Alchemy (24)

* * *

 **Perks:**

 **Speech**

Haggling (3/5)

Allure

Bribery

Merchant

Persuasion

Investor

 **Block**

Shield Wall (1/5)

Quick Reflexes

Power bash

 **Sneak**

Stealth (4/5)

Muffled Movement

Backstab

Light foot

Deadly aim

Silent Roll

Silence

 **Heavy Armor**

Juggernaut (4/5)

Fists of steel

Well Fitted

Cushioned

Matching set

Conditioning

 **Alteration**

Novice Alteration

Apprentice Alteration

Mage Armor (1/3)

Magic Resistance (1/3)

Adept Alteration

Stability

 **Destruction**

Novice Destruction

Apprentice Destruction

Adept Destruction

Augmented Shock

 **Restoration**

Novice Restoration

Apprentice Restoration

Recover (1/2)

Regeneration

Respite

 **Smithing**

Steel Smithing

Dwarven Smithing

Elven Smithing

Arcane Smithing

Orcish Smithing

 **One Handed**

Armsman (2/5)

Fighting Stance

Bladesman (1/3)

Savage Strike

Critical Charge

 **Archery**

Overdraw (1/5)

Eagle Eye

Critical Shot (1/3)

Steady Hand (1/2)

 **Lockpicking**

Novice Locks

Apprentice Locks

Adept Locks

Expert Locks

Quick Hands

 **Light Armor**

Agile Defender (1/5)

Custom Fit

Unhindered

 **Conjuration**

Novice Conjuration

Apprentice Conjuration

Adept Conjuration

Expert Conjuration

Soul Stealer

Oblivion Binding

 **Enchanting**

Enchanter (3/5)

Fire Enchanter

Frost Enchanter

Storm Enchanter

Insightful Enchanter

* * *

 **Items/Inventory:**

Thieves Guild Armor (Equipped, Improved)

Thieves Guild Gloves (Equipped, Improved)

Thieves Guild Boots (Equipped, Improved)

Thieves Guild Hood (Improved)

Nightingale Armor (Improved)

Nightingale Gloves (Improved)

Nightingale Boots (Improved)

Nightingale Hood (Improved)

 _[Nightingale Blade]_ (Improved)

 _[Dawnbreaker]_ (Improved)

 _[Dragonbane]_ (Equipped, Improved)

 _[Zephyr]_ (Improved)

Iron Arrows (Equipped x210)

Enhanced Crossbow (x185 Bolts, Improved)

Dawnguard Heavy Armor (Improved)

Dawnguard Heavy Gloves (Improved)

Dawnguard Heavy Boots (Improved)

Dawnguard Heavy Helmet (Improved)

Dawnguard Shield (Improved)

Dawnguard Rune Axe (Improved)

Soul Gems Large (x24)

Lock-picks (x124)

 _[Staff of Magnus]_

Health Potions (x25)

Magicka Potions (x25)

Stamina Positions (x25)

Arvak's skull

Elder Scroll

Gold (25,861)

* * *

 **~Tamriel, Skyrim~**

On top of the highest mountain in the land of the Nords and above the monastery of the greybeards there is a single individual who was currently on the ground looking up at the sky despite the freezing temperatures of the snowy wind brushing past him, he wore a brown leather jacket/armor that belonged to the infamous thieves guild within the area of Riften one of the 9 holds within the home land known as Skyrim.

The lone person whom was laying down was known as Howard Waller, he was male and the current Dragonborn who was prophesied to defeat a dark and malevolent being known as **_[Alduin the World-Eater]_** whose purpose was to bring and end to the world however obviously that isn't happening since Howard already defeated the dark dragon a few months earlier with the knowledge of obtaining dragonrend and going to one of Alduin's HQ's and reaching sovngarde the afterlife of the nords where he had met the ones who had created Dragonrend and assisted him in defeating the Harbinger to death or something similar to death.

well mostly just banished him through space and time for who knows how long and as much as he would like to say 'Shadow Realm' the other three who helped wouldn't get the joke since they are not from his world/time.

Oh yeah he almost forgot that he wasn't actually 'Born' in Nirn for he in reality came from another world where his lifestyle right now would be considered a game called Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and add to the fact that he didn't actually 'Completed' the game for he was too busy trying all sorts of Quests with different tactics and approaches but he didn't care about the Main Quest for he had all the time in the world.

HAD the time in the world but now he was somehow 'Inserted' into the game itself and to his complete shock the people were actually genuine and the world around him was more interactive and realistic. His first reaction to seeing that Skyrim actually became real was when he was cut by the Imperial captain bitch who tried to have him executed a bit earlier that day and received his first 'Official' scar from that sword slash and the small trauma of killing in cold blood.

But sooner or later ignored it and continued on as Helgen where he and his first friend Ralof were at began to crumble around them. After he and his Stormcloak ally had reached the end of the cave where they saw a sleeping bear and Howard was asked to either Kill it or Sneak past it and to he picked the first option and to his utter surprise when he killed it with an arrow he had saw the Progress Bar for the Sneak Skill increase a bit, after internally panicking at the message he used his fingers to bring up the 'Character Menu' as he likes to call it and saw the words like from when it was a game.

[Skills] = Up.

[Map] = Down.

[Magic] = Left.

[Items] = Right.

Similar to that of the Console version which he actually prefers.

But anyway BEFORE he had confronted the World-Eater he had to save the world from another threat of magical proportions, for you see he had joined the College of Winterhold a tiny settlement with only 3 buildings standing and a bridge connecting it to the magic equivalent of Highschool/College that lead to his next adventure in the duration of his stay within the country if not the world of Nirn, there at the school he had made a few friends of the staff and other students who were more focused on improving their magical affinities.

But there was one person who he felt complete distrust as soon as he had saw him and that was Ancano of the Thalmor who were part of the Aldmeri Dominion who banned the worship of Talos within skyrim and believe it or not despite his game version is Imperial he's just about any Nordic person can be within the country and for another reason is that so he could have his Shouts cooldown a bit faster. And let's just say that Him and the Dominion aren't exactly on 'Good' terms with each other currently.

He liked Tolfdir a lot because he's a kind man who sometimes can be a bit funny at random but an honest and good man and is probably one of his Best Friends since Alteration magic was mostly in his domain and Howard himself is an adept at it and he went even so far as to tell him the truth but alas that's a story for another time however the others who the Gamer had socialized with also helped him in various ways than what the game world would usually do, for example Brelyna Maryon who was a dark elf and friend had more spells than normally and at one point accidentally turned him into a girl.

'He' never felt so wrong before until that moment when 'he' saw J'zargo look at 'him' with predatory eyes that made 'his' body feel really uncomfortable, and soon after he returned to normal the three made sure to NEVER speak of it again.

Speaking about the Khajiit he actually declared himself as Howard's rival in the magical department which surprised himself since the two had an actual exhibition of sorts after the Dragonborn discovered the Artifact underneath the ancient ruins of Saarthal, now THAT was a bit difficult since the risk of death was a bit more worrying than what he was used to.

But he had managed to defeat the guardian Draugr and take the items from it's beaten corpse.

Hey they weren't going to be using them anymore, he had done the quest in a short amount of time but what sucked for him was that the Fast Travel system doesn't work, he should have known that since this became his new reality he would experience something like that but he saw the good point of not having it, encountering the most random situations and unique people while appreciating the scenery when traveling.

 _ **[Dovahkiin why are you remembering your current lifestyle?]**_ a voice spoke from within the man's mind and since there was no one around spoke aloud "Hey gramps, just thinking about my journey since coming to this place through some unknown means." now that he thinks about it Skyrim was somewhere around the medieval/middle/feudal eras and yet for some strange reason he has come to this realization even now "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE NO FREAKING SPEARS!? shouted the Dragonborn as he had accidentally use [FUS RO DAH] Thu'um when he complained.

He should've at least seen ONE spear but all he saw were Swords, Greatswords, Axes, Battleaxes, Maces, Warhammers, Bows, Crossbows but NO SPEAR, it freaking sucks since he could've used one when he was in a situation where one was really helpful.

The mystery voice spoke once more _**[Be at peace Dovahkiin, for your time in Skyrim will come to an End and you shall be released from this Dez like how a Dovah should be.]**_ it had tried to calm the frustrated male who was now standing up and replied "I know Paarthurnax but since coming here I've been slowly losing my mind for a while, y'know BEFORE I killed you and took your soul within my own."

The unknown entity now called Paarthurnax made a sound that almost resembled humming _**[I know since you told me about your true origins, and I said to you that you were brought here for a reason, you've defeated my brother and yet you're still within Ahmik of this realm, maybe you should consult the Kel?]**_ and at this point the middle aged man's eyes shot wide open "The ELDER SCROLL!? You know that the stupid thing won't work anymore since I learned Dragonrend from those three" Howard was referring to the three ancient Nordic heroes he had met in Sovngarde, Skyrim's equivalent to Heaven and trust him he would like to be a part of them but his time has not yet come, also add the fact that he might not go there when his last breathe leaves him.

 _ **[Then what shall you do now young Dovah?]**_ wondered the Dragon within as he had been curious on his life-taker's decisions, the human Imperial sighed and replied "we're going for a ride before I lose my mind even more" he then went to the rocky edge and looked up at the sky and yelled out [OD AH VIING!] and a few seconds later a roar was heard as a red and blue colored dragon flew towards the lone individual who had summoned him.

The red dragon spoke " _ **Another ride Dovahkiin? I trust that you shall not make another habit of sharing me your complaints?"**_ the experienced player shook "nah just need to clear my head for a bit, by the way Gramps said that using the Elder Scrolls would be the answer but...yeah" he had explained a bit to his summoned friend who had a look of distrust _**"**_ _ **Why would he ask you such a thing since the Kel wouldn't work?"**_ the red and blue draconic warrior wondered as to why 'Gramps' would be voicing this option.

Then the brown thief armor wearer spoke another shout [DUR NEH VIIR!] but instead of a roar a magic circle appeared in the ground behind him and Odahviing.

A dragon that smelled of decay and death was caught by the noses of the Duo who were alive and they both saw Durnehviir rising from the circle like an undead, well he WAS an undead dragon, and soon the two heard a voice _**"**_ ** _What is it Qahnaarin?"_** the Dragon slayer responded "Gramps thought that we should use the Scroll and I want your opinion and by 'WE' I mean 'ME' is that stupid or what?" the original plan was to have a ride with Odahviing but now that he kind of brought it up he decided to get one more person for their thoughts.

 _ **"**_ _ **I know that me, Odahviing and Paarthurnax don't exactly see 'Eye-to-eye' as you have phrased sometime ago but I for once agree with the Dovah and you should use the Kel"**_ and that answer caused the poor man to voice out "that's TWO votes can I get another?" this caused some of the dragons both standing near him and the one within confused as to why he had asked an opinion since there were only three of them there, he sighed and explained "it's called Sarcasm, people from my world use it all the time" but then his own curiosity got the better of him much like the other three "to be honest and truthful I've been ITCHING to see if the Scroll worked" now it was 3 against 1 and the higher number has it.

So he had decided to use his character menu to search for the Elder Scroll and when it appeared in his hands and he inhaled and exhaled being nervous to see if it works or not, using the Scrolls is completely dangerous and said to have given off many various after-effects, the moth priest who had looked into an Elder Scroll about the Vampire and the Sun was blinded after just taking a glimpse for a little bit.

And not the 'Blinded by the light' type of blindness, he had lost his eye-sight so now he has to rely on his other senses besides Visuals, he had safely returned to his place in Tamriel with the scroll after the Vampire threat was dealt with 'I wonder how he's doing' wondered the Scroll holder as he was standing still for a bit but quietly shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"Here goes nothing" he said aloud as to warn the others present on his actions about using the scroll within the 'time wound' he kept his eyes open as they could only be activated by sight as far as he knows since the Scrolls themselves are close to Non-existent and are unknown factor and then when it revealed itself to the man nothing happened.

"Huh I was expecting it to do something instead of being here" he stated but then the Scroll started glowing creating a very bright light that even the Dragons were blinded.

 _ **"Qahnaarin!"**_

 _ **"Dovahkiin!"**_

Now the Dragonborn was nowhere to be seen but the Scroll had fallen into the ground, waiting for an individual to Open it once more.

* * *

 _ **~Unknown~**_

A groan escaped from Howard Waller's mouth as he began to feel once more, he opened up his eyes and saw trees and a cloudy sky "well THAT happened" he spoke to himself and slowly rose up but while doing so began to take in his surroundings.

Trees lots of lots of trees, "out of all the things the Scroll could've taken me to it HAD to be in a random place where I don't know." he began to stand and look at himself and saw that he was still inside of his gear "AND THERE'S THIS SHIT!" he yelled at himself as he thought that no one would be around but it would seem that wasn't the case.

"Who's that mommy?" a child's voice spoke while another one replied "that's someone we DON'T want to speak to sweetie" the Dragon killer turned and saw a woman and child looking at him with questioning gazes, he spoke to them in an apologetic tone "sorry Ma'am it won't happen again" he then walked in a random direction.

'Wait a minute was that mother and son duo wearing MODERN clothing?', his thoughts were interrupted by a more masculine voice which happened to be irritated "watch it kid" he apologized again to a man in a Business SUIT who also had a BRIEFCASE, then his feet carried him into another random direction as he began to see more people with more modern clothes "Am I?" he asked himself as he hoped it wasn't an illusion so he had sped up faster and heard Various sounds that he oh so missed.

*HONK HONK HONK*

*WHOOSH*

*HONK*

Cars were seen as they sped past the roads so that the owners wouldn't be late or trying to go somewhere else. "I'm back" stated Howard as he had a single tear run down his cheeks as the reality set inside his mind.

He was home to where there was no Carriages, swords, dragons, imperial or magic but an age where people were learning into SPACE travel, high speed races, bullets that would pierces flesh, he had missed Earth SO much that he almost had a mini-breakdown thanks to who knows how many experiences of near death situations he had hardened his heart as he began to think of a plan for himself since he had returned.

 _ **~Kuoh, Japan~**_

It's been at least 2 weeks later and during that time he had learned that he was in the land of JAPAN as nation that was completely different from his own country AMERICA, and that he was in the town of Kuoh and since he doesn't know Japan that well he decided to roll with it and the current year is 2013, and realized it's been a few weeks since he vanished but with no way to contact his folks back in the U.S. he had no idea what to do now that he was in a different country completely but still there had to be SOME way to contact them.

He still has no job but luckily found a place where rent is average and since his gold wasn't good enough anymore he had opted to find a job, the landlady was nice to let him stay for the first month for free but nonetheless he has WORK to stay at his apartment since his comeback.

"I need to find a job soon or I'll be out on the streets AGAIN, Gramps what do you think?" he had asked his former Teacher/Grandfather figure about what they should do, he got a response that he didn't like _**[Remember Dovahkiin I am but a stranger to this world, so YOU should find it out yourself]**_ it was unfortunately true since Paarthurnax was used to colder climates, mountains, carriage and flying but now was new to the world that his host was from.

The man has now turned to a teenager sighed in defeat "I've stopped a great many dangers from threatening the world, I saved countless of people from others, I even have a freaking DRAGON SPIRIT in my head but yet I CANNOT find a simple job, this sucks all kinds of ass." not only that but since he was 'Re-entering' society he had enrolled himself into a school called Kuoh Academy, he's been back for a short while so he doesn't know much BUT he does know that the school was a former all girls school now recently turned Co-ed but hard to get into.

 _ **[I'm actually kind of curious about this so called**_ **school _you name it as young Dovah]_** the brother of Alduin was thinking on what this 'School' is.

He had gotten a reply from his life-taker "it's where many students much like myself, who wants to be successful in life go to and get some education, better education the better the job but the harder to learn since it's so advance so many people study for Exams which test our knowledge Gramps." now the Dragon knew a bit more about why schools were created for but still ponder about some things _**[if that's the case then why are there Elementary, middle, high and college?]**_ the young Nordic hero replied explaining once more.

"Elementary Schools are for children who are barely learning about knowledge, Middle School or in this case Junior High School is for those who still have a need to understand but are smart enough to learn, High Schools like Kuoh are made for advanced learners who are required to enter regardless of intelligence and College or other known as a University is for those who are WAY too smart and are much more difficult than High School, but those who ARE College students are those who are willing to have more education and knowledge for preparations, you don't NEED to go towards College it's more if you WANT to but mostly everyone just finds a job AFTER high school and there are four years per school and we currently are in First year of High School."

NOW Paarthurnax knows much about the modern schooling, but he questioned once more _**[don't you have to go to Kuoh tomorrow?]**_ as this the 16 year old blonde boy looked panicked "OH SHIT! Thanks for reminding me old man" with that he had went to sleep on a comfy mattress bed instead of rolled up fur/hay.

 _ **~Later, Morning~**_

 _ **[DOVAHKIIN AWAKE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!]**_ shouted a booming voice within the mind of one young Howard Waller as it was sudden which resulted in him falling off he bed.

"What is it old man!?" he had demanded as to why his newly acquired dragon soul was waking him up _**[IT'S A SCHOOL DAY!]**_ at that yell the blue eyed blonde's mind went into overdrive "SHIT!" he screamed as he began to remember, so without a doubt he had put on the male uniform he had gotten two days previous which was a dark grey jacket with white outlines, a small tie and dark grey pants, he was in a hurry so he didn't bother wearing the tie and just left his jacket opened and since he had 'Borrowed' a pair of shirts from the local store he was wearing one of them underneath.

"Do we have time for breakfast? Nope must focus or I'm going to be late!" he said to himself as he put on his newly acquired shoes which he also 'Borrowed' from the same place "I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed the English speaking teenager as he was in a more rush when he jumped over the railing on his floor level and landed safely and soon rushed towards his educational building in which he will be attending the next four/three years.

Maybe.

* * *

 _ **~Kuoh Academy~**_

He had finally arrived in front of the school and since it was his first time attending in a while was awed at how tall and magnificent it was compared to the College of Winterhold in skyrim _**[it's truly a completely different feeling here]**_ the blonde's response was a slow nod as it was still being etched into the young Waller's head, "hello" a voice spoke and the blue eyed gamer turned his head and saw a cute girl standing in front of him.

She had a bobbed cut hair which was black, and a beautiful violet eyes, he then realized that she must've been a student here as well for she wore the female uniform, he responded "y-yes?" she then smiled curtly as she introduced herself "my name is Souna Shitori president of the Student Council and I assume your the new transfer student?" he had gave a shy reply "my name is H-Howard Waller ma'am" she was impressed at how he had gave her some respect,.

At least that was something normal for a change "follow me Mr. Waller and I shall show you your homeroom" he nodded and soon they both left _**[why are you being nervous around a female human Qahnaarin?]**_ questioned the ancient Dragon as he had wondered by his host who had fought numerous enemies was being shy around a mortal female "it's because she's so pretty, and I've never met a lady who was pretty before" he had whispered quietly as to make sure that the lady who had been taking them inside didn't hear him.

Once within the building they stood in front of a door and a sign above that said 1-2 "I guess those numbers mean the year and what class number I'm in right?" he had asked his guide and she nodded her head "this will be your classroom for next year, we only want respect from you and be sure to not fail your classes Mr. Waller" stated Shitori as she began to leave the boy by himself.

He had braced himself for the next year _**[I'm sure you'll do great my friend]**_ encouraged Paarthurnax as he had tried to cheer up his host, Howard nodded "yeah besides it would be a great idea for me to learn not only how Japanese school is like but also possibly a chance for me to return back to the states." with a hardened resolve he had opened the door and entered.

"Ah you must be the new transfer student we heard about" stated the teacher who was male, the young man nodded and in turn the educational sensei spoke to his class "everyone I would like you to meet your new classmate for the rest of the year, he's nervous so be nice to him. Tell them your name young man" the newest student looked at his new class which were mostly female and spoke "My name is Howard W-Waller pleased to meet you all" he learned that to introduce themselves in japan is to bow so he did.

No sooner than he did that the new school year began with most of the majority of the populace within the room started to whisper about him due to how his clothing was on.

 _ **~Later~**_

It was after class and he was bombarded with questions which left him confused even more than usual and THAT was saying something but his only response was this "I'm going to eat and if you would please move out of the way?" he was hungry since he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, the boys and girls moved out of the way and he began to leave for food.

What he didn't notice however was a single lone girl who had white hair and amber eyes watched him leave, she had spoke a few words but monotone "I've got to inform Rias" and so she had left as well but not for lunch but instead to inform her president about the new student who had seemed to leak an unnatural energy, it wasn't easily noticeable but since her senses were more acute than the others she had detected a presence within the transfer student and that kind of scared her because she didn't know what it is.

While on his way to get food he had heard a commotion and a few words "it's the two great ladies" and that was enough to peak both his and his spirit's attention _**[Two great ladies? Is it possible they have achieved a feat that has earned them great respect and title?]**_ asked Paarthurnax as he was curious as to HOW these supposed 'Two great ladies' accomplished such respect, Howard shrugged "wanna go check it out?" and at that he had heard what sounded like a hum of agreement then the boy's feet carried off by themselves so that the blue eyed american could see what people have been awing about.

When he had turned a corner he had saw two VERY pretty girls if not the most beautiful, they wore the same uniform as the rest of the populace but rather it was the eyes and hair that caught the transfer student's attention.

The First girl had a very dark red colorful hair that reached to her hips and very beautiful green-blue eyes that had shown him kindness and heart.

The next girl had dark black colored hair that was tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon and her eyes were also beautiful Violet eyes that were strangely somewhat similar to Sona's own. But what had disturbed him was that there was something else hidden within the black haired woman's look despite the distance between them, but back onto the task at hand.

He had walked to a nearby student and asked "hey man who are they?" as soon the words left his mouth the other male looked like he was in shock at what he had just spoke "you don't know who these two are?" the blonde American just shook his head "they are the school's two great ladies" he paused for a bit and turned his head back to the duo who passed by before continuing "they are the example of perfect, their grades are all A's in almost every class they have, but most of all is their beauty which hasn't been seen before and even more importantly is their smoking hot bodies" and at that the ever curious Dragonborn's face soon deadpanned with a straight face.

"Really?" was all he asked but his tone was that of near emotionless at what the fellow male said who only nodded with a grin "hell yeah man, it's all about the physical traits of a women that bring out their most wonderful beauty like Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima" he then began to smile with more perverseness on his facial feature as he had began to daydream about being in between one of their overly-large breasts or better yet both of them.

The English speaker looked annoyed for the most part 'Has this guy have no shame?' while he was still within the world of the Elder Scrolls he had learned that women should be treated with respect and not seen as some kind of objects of one's sexual desires, you have no idea how many women he had saved from meeting a cruel end but nonetheless he just sighed and though was against it continue the mini-interrogation "so why are they called the great ladies?"

If there was a record player then you would hear the sound of it scratching to a halt.

Some of the nearby civilians looked at his direction and gave him a look as if he had a second or third head and some looks of amazement "how could you not know about Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima" spoke out one of the people now looking at him, he had replied "I just transferred today so..." he trailed off as if thinking they might know about his situation and his guess was right as some of them got the message and idea as to his lack of knowledge while a few looked a bit peeved that he didn't have any knowledge beforehand and was now earning their glares.

Unknown to the Dragonborn the two great ladies eyes were staring at his direction witnessing him leave.

Now he has caught the attention of an intriguing group of people due to the amount of power he had unknowingly leaked and they had felt it, "who is that man?" whispered the red head as she looked at where he stood formerly before leaving.

 **~Later at the park~**

Classes had ended sometime ago and he was walking through the park as he wanted to explore his new home while coming up with some kind of plan "huh this place is nice" he stated as he looked around his surroundings but then heard a scream of pain "what was that!?" he shouted as he was startled by it _**[Dovahkiin I sense trouble]**_ was the answer of Paarthurnax as the boy soon arrived at a scene and kneeled behind a bush watching and forming a plan.

"Why Yuuma?" asked a brown haired boy who seemed to be crawling away with a hole in his stomach as he looked at the black haired woman wearing VERY limited clothing and black bird like wings, "if you want to blame someone, blame God for giving you becoming a threat to us." and then she raised a spear-like red glowing object "goodbye Issei Hyoudou" she stated as her aim was going to be quick.

"SHIT! What do I do?" questioned Howard as he had saw an unknown enemy trying to kill one of his 'Senpai' in cold blood, he knows he can help if he could access his inventory but he doesn't know if it would bring up the menu since he's back in the real world or even use magic, he could always try and knock her out but he does not know how powerful she might be and in turn she might kill him instead and focus on Hyoudou afterwords, he just didn't know what to do with too many questions and so little answers, then time seemed to slow down as if every movement has stopped and giving him a clear view.

It was at this very instant the the Hero of Skyrim formed a grin on his face and soon did something that would be considered impossible to the Human eye...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **WOW this was considerably longer than I thought it would be, then again aren't some stories like 100,000 words long with like 10 chapters?**

 **If you read and noticed about that there was no mention of Miraak or the Dragonborn DLC Events. It means I have plans for them later.**

 **Leave a review in comments and give out your opinions, I would like to know your thoughts on if I should improve anything, should I change something? Or should I be a bit better?**

 **On a side note. Three subjects.**

 **Subject 1: Howard Waller is probably going to be my mostly used OC in my stories as I have read some authors use the same character but different universe.**

 **Subject 2: Should I have the Dragonborn use the Game Menu? (you know like bring it up and the mechanics from the game come into effect.) OR. Would you guys like it if I gave him a Sacred Gear much like Issei's since Howard has a dragon in him? (Paarthurnax shouting Item in the Inventory like _[ZEPHYR!]_ and the weapon appears.)**

 **Subject 3: Would you like Howard to save Issei and heal him using Skyrim magic or leave him so he can reincarnated as a devil? Also the Dragonborn in ORC or Nay?**

 **Sincerely FantasyRanger645. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragonborn and the Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **~Kuoh Park~**

Howard pulled out the character menu when he had flicked his wrist downwards as if he was still inside the game and to his utter shock it actually worked, "B-but I thought I was back home?" he asked himself as he couldn't figure out why he still had this power until he came to a realization.

He didn't lose his ability just forgot about it in the heat of the moment when he had a mini-breakdown at the park weeks ago, that and he should've figured it out earlier as he also remembered about Paarthurnax speaking with him even though he was supposed to be in the 'Real world' in which case the Dragon within him wasn't supposed to exist.

"No time for questions, but time for action!" he said with confidence as he scrolled in his inventory and brought out his favorite gear which was the Dawnguard heavy set, it was his favorite because due to the knightly feel it gave off whenever he had a shield and a sword out which technically is true considering how high his health is and speaking of weapons he brought out _Dragonbane_ from his stash and the standard Dawnguard shield.

"Now I'm ready to rumble" he said underneath the metal helmet as he soon pushed away the menu and time seemed to began slowly once more until it was at normal speed and this time he wasn't so helpless after all, "OI! BDSM SLUT!" he shouted gaining the attention of the black leather sexualized woman and the injured senpai to star at this new person enter the fray.

From their perspective he resembled that of a Knight from the medieval times in Europe armed even with a shield and sword but the blade was actually a Katana from the Feudal Japan but besides the point he looked like an actual armored western warrior from Issei's point of view.

On Raynare's however she only saw a stupid fool who was about to meet the same end as the poor perverted teen who was slowly losing his life by the minute, she laughed at this buffoon who had dared to be a hero "don't be stupid Human! You will only meet your end" she threatened the newcomer as she almost felt pity on how this was so easy to deal with.

But to her utter shock before she could kill the threat to her kind her holy-spear was blocked by a shield and what or who stood behind the defensive object was the same knight who was just a few feet away from her now cancelling her attack therefore saving the dying boy's life and making sure he lived a few minutes longer while also pissing off a Fallen Angel in the process "hey there" spoke Howard from under the armor as he looked at his Senpai who was barely able to keep his eyes open and looking at his Savior who also in turn was worried since he saw his upper classman's eye lids slowly close.

"Who are you!?" she demanded as she now knew this wasn't any ordinary weak human who should've perished alongside Issei, but his only response was what had made her even mad than before "fuck off you black winged whore" and then proceeded to bash against her head which disorientated her for a brief while for she wasn't expecting a mere mortal to play dirty, she had to give him credit though for he only bought himself enough time so that she could enjoy the sounds of her finishing them both off.

But when regained her composure and tried to attack once more she had discovered they both had disappeared which caused more frustration at how she lost to simple minded humans, this was going to make a laughing stock out of her until she can kill them once and for all, she had left the scene to report back to the Grigori who would also want info on this newcomer.

What Raynare didn't realize was that they were still in front of her just that she didn't look hard enough or even gave a try because while she was distorted Howard grabbed Issei and put him on his shoulders and since he knew it was only a light tap she would recover easily, so he placed himself and his fellow student behind the shrubbery and tree away from her sight giving her the illusion that he had escaped which technically he did but not the way she thought.

And Gamers say that sneak skill is not good for you, proves them right. Ha.

But nonetheless he was more worried about the near dead Hyoudou whose life was slipping away with every minute he wastes;

He couldn't go to the hospital since it's too far away and by the time he arrived the boy would probably be dead.

He couldn't go back to his apartment even though it's closer but he wasn't sure on how the landlady would react to see him carrying a dead student while wearing armor and could possibly mistake him for a murderer with the blood seeping on his gear.

And he certain won't go to the boy's own home because same reason only probably call the Police and have him arrested and interrogated and soon sent to the slammer for mental problems, he also doesn't know if healing potions will work and yet they as well as require the boy to drink like normal but due to current situation he barely has enough strength to keep his breath shallow.

There was only one option left.

Magic.

And that brings a problem itself, don't get him wrong he had used magic plenty of time where his weapons won't do the trick but he wasn't very proficient in Restoration which is basically healing class and his race the Imperials were naturals at utilizing magic but since he also don't know if it will work or not but he doesn't have a lot of time left before the other teen passes away so he should all doubts and PRAYED that his magic works. Hey the BDSM chick casted a freaking magic spear so maybe it might work.

And here he was complaining about no spears and now he was almost killed by one. Ironic. He chuckled lightly as he saw the irony of his complaint before he was transported here, he soon concentrated on the gaping wound within the boy's stomach.

 **~Later~**

Howard was carrying the body of one Issei Hyoudou and was walking towards said boy's home, his magic worked and the boy will live but it had taken quite a lot out of him so not only was he exhausted but now has to get the boy home before that woman creature thing comes back and see's her mistake, he was no longer armored and now in his school uniform which had some dried blood stains on it, "not even the second day and I've already gotten myself into trouble" he moaned as he contemplated on today's event.

First he received entry into the school where he learned that his fellow males are perverted and the female have bodies for days, hey he was a boy too you know.

 _ **[Tired much Dovahkiin?]**_ came the voice of Paarthurnax as the mentioned Dragonborn forgot about his inner dragon "where the bloody hell were you?" he asked in a mocking Scottish accent, he had wondered why Gramps was silent during the whole event in which he could'v been helpful in giving him a heads up in case that crazy black feathered chick would attack without him knowing.

The elder dragon huffed and replied _**[Dovahkiin while you were busy holding off against that creature I felt another presence nearby but a similar energy but yet different, watching us from a distance]**_ at this news the Dawnguard member's eyes widen as he had not known that another entity with same energy was nearby.

But before he could ask further about their unknown the ancient Draconic flyer responded once more answering his question _**[No, I did not want to warn you about the other one because you were focused on saving the boy on your back, besides I believe whoever they are they did not want to confront us, just merely observe our confrontation with the woman, and not only that but they felt...Light, almost holy]**_ if the boy's eyes didn't widen before they sure did now at the mention of their other guest giving off a Holy feeling.

At first he thought it was possibly a priest or a member of the church but then why would they stay and watch their action instead of running away? He knows that they would even run from the face of danger.

There were two explanations one of which was possibly the most logical one and the other far-fetched but then again he had saw a woman wearing too revealing woman sprout crow-like wings from her back and flew off into the distance so it might not be so unusual, and not to mention his time in skyrim where he had really strange encounters and met a god of MADNESS, if that wasn't strange then he don't know what is.

The first answer could be a professional exorcist who was nearby and had seen the events but kept their composure and studied what had happened before leaving and soon reporting back to whoever they worked for, and no doubt because of his armor they might mistake him for a Templar or a wandering exorcist who travels to purge the world from evil, dark and corrupt demons who would love nothing more than to feast on the souls and desires of weaker willed humans.

Now that he thinks about it Howard also saw irony in remembering that the Dawnguard were considered Vampire Hunters but yet also possibly Templars as well for they had holy infused weapons that deal sun damage that is lethal to the undead or even some Daedra which is the equivalent to Demons/Devils, and the Daedric Princes would be considered demon lords, but not only that but the female from earlier said something about 'Blaming God for being a threat to her kind'.

There is also the other explanation about the unknown figure could be both over-religious and beyond rational thought.

They were an Angel.

What Waller knows is that Angels are considered as gods creations and watch over those who had good hearts or have done a really great deed and also have fought against the more demonic entity if a member of the church wasn't good enough or if the Devil was too strong for them, he was religious and believes in them but he also had some doubts but nonetheless it could also be an answer but the other question is why? Sure he had saved a young man from the brink of death and fended off against a possible killer but he didn't believe that it was enough to get noticed by simple actions that anyone could've done the same thing.

"Damn it! Just how far is this dude's home!?" he had groaned once more as he felt he was walking for hours, he got an answer from his Grandfather-figure _**[You passed it a few blocks ago]**_ now that caused the blonde's face to turn red from embarrassment and self-hate at such a simple yet comically failing, "why the hell didn't you tell me we passed it old man?" asked the boy once more as he now had to turn around and go back a few blocks back to get the boy home.

And then all of a sudden he felt a gush of wind brush past against him real fast he as his hearing heard the words he knew all too well but except they weren't coming from his mouth.

 _ **[WULD NAH KEST!]**_ and soon the Dragonborn realized that who had shouted the Thu'um was none other than Paarthurnax as they had 'Sprinted' over some blocks in quick speed, he was shocked "how did you do that old man?" he had wondered how the hell did this dragon knew the words he had used before during his travels.

He got his answer _**[I actually do not know Dragonborn, I just felt the urge to help you speed up the process and the Thu'um just came to me.]**_ was the only explanation he'll ever get.

They have finally arrived back at the Hyoudou residence where he had accidentally passed by and now was contemplating whether to try to use the door and alert his family to his presence and possibly send him to jail or go through the window and just look for his bed, lay the body and leave a note to make sure that they weren't worried over nothing.

 _ **[FEIM ZII GRON!]**_ and sooner than longer he felt his body become weightless and could now see through his own feet and nodded while thanking for his inner spirit "thanks gramps" and then went through the door with the boy who also faded into ethereal form and they both passed the physical object.

Now both were behind it and now entering/breaking into the household and proceeded to go upstairs and place the boy in his porn filled room before leaving and returning to his own home.

 **~The Next Day~**

Issei Hyoudou woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, he had the weirdest dream, his girlfriend had brought out wings from behind her and stabbing him while telling him to die due to being a threat while another person clad in knight-like armor saved him, at least that's what the dream was anyway but as he got up he felt some pain in his abdomen, not enough for concern but hurting enough to feel it and was confused by it, 'did I hit something hard on the way home?' he had thought to himself as he had gotten dressed for school that he had unintentionally skipped out due to going on a date with Yuuma.

Speaking of which he got his phone out and decided to call her but before he could do that he has to find her contact number.

...

...

...

It wasn't there, "what the hell?" he had asked himself as he was sure he added her to his phone but it didn't show up no matter how many times he had tried to locate it, however there was one that wasn't there before.

[Howard Waller]

He had heard of him at school, an american who came from the states to study abroad due to wealthy parents on a year long cruise and sent to Japan to continue his education, to be honest Issei kind of hated him a bit for he was one of those 'Pretty boys' who earned the girls attention from looks alone and he was just starting too since he had came from overseas, "why the hell is he on my contacts?" he had asked himself once more as he wondered how in the world he had gotten a dude's number instead of his Girlfriends, he just had to get them from the boy himself at school since they both attended it.

Unknown to the two they had set off a chain of events that weren't supposed to happen.

* * *

 **~Skyrim, Throat of the world~**

Sheogorath was a very happy Daedric Prince as he had come to the magical portal that had appeared without anyone's knowledge, but alas as much as he would like to inspect it he would have to close it nonetheless.

...

...

...

...

...

"NAH!" he said as he had a very giddy idea that had popped inside his insane mind "maybe I'll just enter this here portal and enter possibly another world where my madness hasn't reached yet, ooh such good times they will be." he then SKIPPED to the magical portal and in a very girly fashion entered it causing an even more disturbance within.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry if this chapter isn't longer like the first one, it's mostly due to my attention drawn to others stories of mine; Wandering Huntsman and Different Galaxy Same Lifestyle.**

 **If some of you are wondering why Howard didn't fight Raynare is because not only was Issei slowly dying but also because he had confronted a new opponent who he didn't know was capable of so he was kind of at a disadvantage with lack of knowledge.**

 **Now it's subject time.**

 **Subject 1: I was actually confused on whether choose option A (Game Menu) and B (Sacred Gear). So I actually tried to use both. Keyword being Tried. I don't know if I did good enough, so if not then sorry but I was focusing on others.**

 **Subject 2: Now that Sheogorath and Miraak are aware of this since Howard Fucked up a bit. Tell me was this a bit rushed and too early? Because if it is I'll just remove those and use them later.**

 **Subject 3: Should Howard become a devil? Yay or Nay?**

 **Subject 4: Was this to your expectations or should I rewrite the whole chapter?**

 **Sincerely FantasyRanger645. PEACE!**

 **P.S. (Update) This is more of a small update since you people have spoken, and I have removed the Miraak part and your answers about Subject 3 shall be used since it won by a landslide. So see ya guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **~Kuoh Academy~**

Issei Hyoudou grumbled as he was sitting at his desk while looking out at the distance from the window, he had seen that Howard was indeed at school but he was too busy focusing on his studies that he had hardly acknowledged anyone who had tried to get his attention, his teacher was impressed since anyone like a regular teenager would usually ignore the assignment until the last minute, and so deciding to confront him about his contacts later after class, maybe during lunch since he's seen by himself.

But there was this nagging feeling within him as he had thought about his Kouhai, not the gay version mind you, but rather he feels as if he should be thanking him or something along those lines, almost as if he owes him one but he had just shook it out of his mind.

Before he could question things any further he had heard some squeals from girls and looked at who and he had seen Kiba Yuuto, the school's 'Prince Charming' and the most hated enemy of the male populace, while Howard wasn't exactly popular but at least he had some girls gunning for him but Kiba is a whole other case since he has women swooning over him like he was a special case, Issei snorted as she had doubts about that since all he looks seem to attract women.

However it would seem that he had caught the Charmer's attention as he had approached the brown haired member of the proclaimed 'Perverted Trio', but as Kiba inched closer the Perverted boy had heard the rude comments.

"Don't go to him Kiba."

"Hyoudou had better not dare to stain our Prince's charms"

And suffice to say it sort of pissed off the designated Pervert as he couldn't help himself but feel a bit of self-loathing whenever they mentioned his nature, he was just a growing man so of course he'll have those fantasies, but he was brought out of his thinking when he had heard the blonde 2nd year, "Issei Hyoudou?" asked Kiba as he had reached his target and was wondering if this guy would follow him due to his president's orders.

"Yeah?" came the reply from Issei as he was a bit wary as to why this other boy who had come to him in the first place since class had ended a short while ago, "please come with me" was his only response as he had expected the boy to follow him, as much as he would be cautious about being suddenly called by the Prince and following him his curiosity got the better of him so he only nodded and soon the two left the classroom with some form of protests by the girls.

As they walked the hallways and descended down the stairs "where are we going?" he had asked as he had pondered on where the boy was taking, he had gotten a reply "we're getting one more person" and then they had stepped out side of class 1-2, "stay here while I go get our last person" said Kiba to Issei politely as he was about to get the other one who had caught his sender's attention.

A few minutes later and came out two blondes and one of them was the same one that Issei Hyoudou was planning on talking with later, Howard Waller.

* * *

The sounds of a shower running were heard as the trio had entered the place of where the Occult Research Club was stationed at, the club where the Two great ladies of Kuoh were in as well as the Prince Charming and the school's Mascot, "eh not too shabby" was the words that had came from Howard as he had seen more fancy back in the land of the Nords while Issei was a bit stunned at how well the place looked, there was a candle lit in the middle of the room that gave little light since the place was mostly dark and unable to see "ooh ominous" stated the Dragonborn once more.

There was a giggle coming from Akeno Himejima as she had heard the words escape from the second blonde in the room, and Koneko had ignored Waller as if he wasn't there to begin with, but on the inside she was wary due to how much energy he was giving off now that he was closer to her than she would like, "well hello there" greeted the newcomer next to Issei as he had tried to give an introduction between him and the white haired fellow 1st year.

Then the sounds of the shower had stopped which caused Issei to have perverted thoughts as the woman who was behind the curtain was none other than Rias Gremory, while Howard felt the urge to cover his face sure he traveled across Skyrim and saw some of the more revealing clothes of women but he had at least a bit of dignity within his person whenever he was confronted or not and if they were showing off skin.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to hear from the words of the club president and change his views on the world.

 **~Later~**

So, the Supernatural is real and the people in front of him and Issei were devils and Akeno was half devil and half fallen angel, the woman he had saved Issei from was in fact a Fallen Angel and the holy angels were real as well, and the fact that Issei has something called a Sacred Gear but no one knows what it is but the fact that he was almost killed due to it's potency, "I know this is a lot to take in Hyoudou, Waller but believe me when I say it's all true." came from Rias Gremory a high class devil and heiress to the Gremory family.

There were only a few words that came from Howard as he felt more of frustration than confusion "Not again" and he had proceeded to sit down on the couch nearby and put his head in his hands as he was still trying to process this information, and it would seem that his Senpai had the same idea as he too walked to the same couch and sat down with him as if they were both in the same boat, technically they were in the same boat as now he knows that his girlfriend was in fact a killer who wanted to end his life just because of something he doesn't know about until now.

The rest of the ORC members had decided to give the duo a few moments of space as they were hit with such shocking news, at least until Rias asked a question to the blue eyed boy sitting down with Issei, "Waller what did you mean by again?" and this had also caught the attention of others, espicially Hyoudou as he had stared at his sitting partner as to why he had said such a thing.

Howard was conflicted, should he tell them his secret and say that he's from another world where a certain game is in fact reality and expose his status as a gamer still in play? Or should he not tell them anything and just wave it off as them hearing things but that would prove to be more difficult as he was sure that these Devils had advance hearing and no doubt have heard his words as well as Ise, but then again he also doesn't know about this power that the boy next to him and they don't know, he would just like to get these things over and done worth so he had only one option left.

He got up and took in a deep breath and brought his right hand and swiped it down which brought up the Menu which caused shocks from the others "a sacred gear?" asked Rias as she had hoped she was right, "not exactly" he then equipped his Dawnguard gear and shield and now he was covered by the same armor that Issei had saw the other night.

"It was you!?" he shouted in surprise that his 1st year lower-classman was the one who had saved him, the armored warrior nodded "yes Ise it was me who had saved your life from that fallen angel" and to prove his point he had brought out his sword [Dragonbane] from his inventory and stared at the now more shocked boy, the others could believe it that someone who just transferred at the school had a katana based weapon from what the red haired Devil had seem as to be a game menu screen.

He sighed and began to explain to his fellow students even though their devils "I'm...Not from this world..." he trailed off as if giving them time to digest what he had just said, "what you mean like an alien?" retorted the third male as he was hoping that this was all still an illusion but this was not the case "not exactly but yet also in a way I guess I am an alien" was the cryptic reply as they were left pondering on what he means, but that would have to be answered another day.

'He could also help me with my problem' was the thought of Rias as she was looking at the human in front of her who may also posses a sacred gear as she had felt a more hidden power from his being, but much like the others who had gotten over the fact that the other one could summon items like a game, she was curious about Issei's sacred gear.

"So how do we unlock it?" asked Howard still in his armored pieces while staring at Issei who had gotten past of near having a heart attack from the revelation of devils being real and his male kouhai who revealed himself to be his savior, Rias replied "he has to concentrate and think of something so that he can bring it out" and so did tried to but alas nothing happened.

"You were thinking about her boobs weren't you?" deadpanned the armored teenager as he looked at his Senpai with a bit of an annoyance at how easily distracted he was about a girl's breasts, Issei nodded "I can't help it if they're distracting me" he complained about how unfair it was that they were luring him into a false sense of security as he was ogling at their bounciness, he grinned perversely at the idea of fondling them within his palms.

Then suddenly he had found himself in a headlock with Howard now in school uniform "banish those thoughts dumbass!" he yelled at the older boy in his hold and they soon began to have a small scuffle which caused Akeno to giggle, Kiba to sigh and Koneko to not give a damn but Rias just closed her eyes and began to think on how to help the boy who she was supposed to save now living unlock his Sacred Gear that had caused fear amongst the Grigori and possibly the other two factions, then an Idea came to mind.

"I think I have an Idea" she said catching the two tussling boy's attention and looking at her with a bit of a twinkle, "really?" asked the 2nd year student as he looked at the Occult's club president from the headlock in which case Howard, may have no longer armor on he still has the gauntlet so with that he had used his free arm to hit the boy on the head "Ow you fucker!" and with that he had released him so that he could catch his breath once more into his lungs.

"So there is a way to help him?" asked the second blonde once more as he was wanting to know what she had entailed when she meant it, she smiled and replied "it's actually quite simple really" and at this the two former struggling teens leaned in on her in sync as if they had rehearsed it, she closed her eyes before taking a breath and coming up with an answer, "Issei could become a devil." was her words and she didn't know would send a reaction to the traveling fighter.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What..."

"The..."

"FUCK!?" screamed Howard as he could not believe the words coming out of her mouth, while the second guest was busy thinking as to why she had suggested it Issei on the other hand had found it pretty much enticing to become a devil and have cool badass powers, "I don't think so!" that came from the younger teen as he made and X sign with both of his arms and shook his head "Nope, nope, nope, nope." he kept repeating the same thing while walking towards the door.

"Alright" was the only response from Issei Hyoudou as if he was enthusiastic about the concept of being one of them, "WHAT!?" shouted his Kouhai in shock as he could not believe his ears once again at how easily the boy was tempted by something that'll he will probably regret later, he then proceeded to grab the collar of the brown haired male and shook him "are you out of your freaking mind!?" he demanded as to know why he had cave in so easily.

"Think about it dude awesome power, great amount of wealth, and chicks will be able to dig me" came the reply of said 17 year old man as he had given his reason but it wasn't good enough for the Dragonborn "is that really why you want to become one?" he asked once more but a more serious tone if not threatening, at this the group could feel intense power radiating from the possible new threat as he started to give off more and more, Hyoudou was hesitant to reply but it would seem that his captor would have try to give him a second though.

"Listen here Hyoudou, I know that being a Devil sounds awesome and all, sure you get the wealth and women will flock to you, hell that's probably why they go to Kiba" he said trying to give the poor lad and explanation but he would not let on so easily "but think about this, what about your friends and family?" he asked once again as if trying to get a point across but Hyoudou looked confused, then the blonde boy continued "What would you do if your friends who you had made suddenly start caring about you more because of your status as a devil, and not to mention about your family, you'll probably grow old and yet never age but your mother and father will and then they will die from time while your stuck as a teenager forever?" after that he had let go of the boy.

He walked to the door and was about to leave but before he could do it he turned his head and looked at the ORC group and his upperclassman, "Think about this in the long run Ise" he paused as he locked eyes with Rias who seemed to show a bit of unfazed but due to his experience he noticed that she was a bit shaking although not so much "I'm not going to be a devil, I don't want to because I have a home to get back to and I believe it will bound my soul here if I do, so Rias Gremory you won't get me to join your group" he stated as he opened the door but once again stopped as if he was continuing "However I will join the CLUB though, but that's about it" and with that he had left leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

~Bridge~

Howard Waller sat on the ground with his leg underneath the railing of the bridge while looking out at the bright lights that illuminated the dark sky, it was night and he had left the ORC group after knowing that the boy he had actually wanted to become friends with now wanting to turn into a devil, don't get him wrong he doesn't actually HATE them per se but let's just say he doesn't exactly trust them either and most of them he had met were malevolent, and not to mention that the Occult Research Club sounded interesting to him since he could also find a way back home but he would have to share it with THEM.

He didn't know why but whenever he looks at the city lights when it's night time it calms him down, maybe it's because back in Elder Scrolls there were only light sources and that was using torches, just the sight of seeing something so beautiful in his eyes helps him keep his composure no matter how conflicted he was within, he had heard footsteps and sighed while ignoring them "what do you want?" he asked without so much as looking, but to his surprise whoever came to him sat down with him and looked at the city lights too.

"Hey there" was the words that came from an all too familiar voice and the blue eyed teen's widen and turned his head and saw the boy he had wanted to get along with sitting there with him, "Issei?" asked the boy as he was shocked that the perverted teenager was sitting down next to him but as far as he knows he could already be one of them and is questioning him and may also possibly try to convince him to become one.

The brown haired boy replied "so I was thinking about what you said" and paused before he took a deep breath and continued "and You're right, I was being too hasty and acting without giving it any thought, I was so desperate to have someone acknowledge me that I put my friends and family behind me and I thought that I would have the perfect paradise but then your words hit me and I came to a realization that I can become a devil whenever I want to." and with that he scooted a bit closer to the boy as if trying to get to know him better.

"Sorry about that outburst back there" apologized the blonde as he looked down in shame that he had lost his cool so easily at the mention of Devils, he then felt a pat on his back as if the boy next to him was trying to comfort him "don't worry about it, although I have to ask about that" he had said as he had wondered on to why his young Kouhai had suddenly lost control and lashed out at them, the boy explained "it's just that I don't have a very _Friendly_ experience with Devils, nor do I trust them but I also do NOT despise them." now Issei felt a bit calm after knowing the reason why.

He got up and gave a hand to his younger classmate "come on let's go for a walk" he spoke as he had waited for his newfound friend to take it in which case he did but just stayed there "actually Ise my legs are numb and I can't feel them" came from the boy sheepishly as he could not move an inch of his feet, Hyoudou rolled his eyes and soon grabbed of of his Kouhai's arms and began to drag him.

But what the duo didn't know is that they were being spied on by an unknown person as they watch them leave and followed them.

 **~Kuoh Park~**

The two had arrived at the park since they began their walk with the brown haired boy laughing "seriously?" he asked as he had chuckled at the tale the Skyrim player told, "yeah and then she turned me into a freaking COW" and add to effect he made a mooing sound like those of beef would usually do and at this point the brown haired male just stopped and got on his knees laughing up a storm "I can-I can't breathe" he said in between laughs as he had tried to calm himself down but failed every time as the thought of a Cow Howard was still present in his mind.

However they would not stay in that state for very long...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Finally got this one done even though it's been technically one day since I haven't updated but hey these things aren't easy to make you know.**

 **And now for our Regular time of the chapter.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: Should Issei still be human throughout the Fanfic at least until Kokabiel? (Is that how you pronounce it?)**

 **Subject 2: Should I make Ddraig a dragon with Skyrim's shouts? (Including Whirlwind, Fade and Dragon Aspect) or Should I make him stay the same?**

 **Subject 3: Would you like to see Sheogorath appear later before the fighter against Riser or during the Kokabiel encounter?**

 **Subject 4: Should Howard have a harem? Or one girl?**

 **Subject 5: Would you guys like it if I made Vali into a girl?**

 **Subject 6: Is this chapter satisfactory to you?**

 **Final Subject (7): Should I make an Omake of some events that you guys didn't see into a comedic one (Howard healing Issei and saving him, Sheogorath's journey through the portal.)**

 **Sincerely this has been FantasyRanger645. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **~Kuoh Park, Night~**

Dohnaseek was watching the two and one of them that he was assigned to kill because Raynare had failed in that objective but then again she DID say that there was another one who had gotten in her way, an unexpected turn of events and she had described him as some sort of wannabe knight carrying a shield and sword but what he saw wasn't that but two ordinary boys just walking about with one telling the other a joke.

The second teen was the same one that Raynare thought was going to bleed to death but is now healthy as a horse, maybe her story isn't so far-fetched after all as had saw the two take a break and sit down at the nearby bench keeping each other occupied with stories.

But when the male Fallen Angel looked at the blonde teenager he had a feeling that he wasn't as he seems, now normally he would scoff at the notion of a mere human being a powerful entity and laughed it off since it was impossible but yet his gut instincts were telling him to be cautious around this one as it doesn't usually lead him astray before, but he shook his head as he had now the perfect opportunity to strike at the two and if he was fast enough kill them before anyone could realize what had happen, so he had made his appearance.

 ** _[Dovahkiin]_** spoke Paarthurnax as he had alerted the boy to his prescensce which usually meant that something was important, 'yeah Gramps?' he thought telepathically as he had wondered what his inner dragon wanted, and he had gotten his reply with a snarl _**[I believe the term you humans would say is that 'We got company']**_ at this he looked up and instantly realized that the sky was purple and unnatural "hey what's happening to the sky?" asked Issei as he had become confused as to why the sky had became a bit brighter when it should be darker.

Then the sounds of footsteps were heard from where the duo had come from, at the sound the two had stood up and were now looking at the same direction of where the sound originated, it was pitch black but soon they both saw a humanoid shaped figure _**[Be careful Dragonborn I sense that he's not any ordinary human like you and Hyoudou]**_ was the Dragon's advice causing the young dragon slayer to be on guard, luckily he had a plan in case something like this can happen but he had decided to give his pal a warning too.

"Yo Ise heads up, we got trouble brewing" he said to his elder student as a man drenched in black trench-coat and a fedora appear and walking towards them both, and the two realize that this man was NOT a good one since he gave off an 'evil-looking motherfucker' appearance as he approached ever closer.

"Hmm what do we have here?" asked the man in a mocking tone as his eyes had landed on the two in front of him, "you two must be unique if your not affected at all" Issei's body was shaking as the man spoke but Howard was unfazed since he had dealt with someone similar before back in Skyrim, "Why won't my body stop shaking?" whispered Hyoudou as he couldn't find a reason to stop it, Howard gave a concerned glance at his elder and noticed the fear in his eyes.

 _ **[The child's scared, he may not know but it's possible that his so called 'Sacred Gear' is warning him internally to stay away]**_ was the explanation from Paarthurnax as he also witnessed his slayer's friend freeze up, then again it is said that the body will sometimes recognize a threat when they see one whether the person is aware of it or not, Waller only nodded and walked towards him "Senpai, run." was the only words that came from the blonde's mouth as he soon gently pushed the brown haired boy away from him.

Issei then realized in that moment at what his younger Kouhai had suggested "but, what about you?" he had asked his protector worriedly since he was young and despite saving him last time it's also possible that this Man might be stronger than Yuuma or Raynare as she was called earlier by the ORC group and that it might also be too much for him, Howard Waller simply whispered in his ear and telling his Senpai about his plan "don't worry dude, did you honestly think that the Armor and shield with the Katana were my only choices?" at this the brown haired boy's eyes widen and nodded while leaving not too far but not too close either.

'Whoever this boy is he's much more dangerous than the coward' thought the male Fallen Angel as he had felt a bit of power being released by the boy but to an extent he did not know, he was then asked a question by his lonesome opponent "to who do I owe the pleasure of facing against?" the blonde male wanted to know who he was going against but it would seem he could not get the chance.

"My name does not matter to you since Your a stray and I'll have to kill you even if I did" replied the black feathered man as he had then materialized a blue colored Light-Spear in his right palm, he had hoped to strike the boy before any action could take but what he didn't know was that in his opposite's left palm was a green glowing cube floating faintly while in his right hand was a black mass with purple swirling energy which also glowed faintly but within the blackness there seemed to be an image of a sword that also seemed to glowed with a dark bluish fire.

Then Dohnaseek threw the piercing weapon at the boy with fast speed hoping to at least end it quickly but the boy had saw this and bended backwards to dodge the way of the trajectory of the object, a the sounds of glass shattering sounds were heard but reversed as the boy was soon covered in green like aura that surrounded him almost like it was armor, and the boy had bended back up so he was standing upright once more.

He then brought up his right hand and gripped something almost as if holding something really tight and he opened it up again but this time a humming sound was heard as what appeared to be an ethereal sword wrapped in blue-like flames, he then grabbed the handle of the blade almost like it was a real object.

From Issei's Point of View he had stars in his eyes as he could not believe that his Kouhai was so cool and also had the power to use magic, what else did he have up his sleeve?

However from Dohnaseek's view, he had just encountered someone who had the potential to not only use some unknown form of magic and use it to form some kind of protective aura to act as some form of Armor but also created a ghostly sword out of thin air and he did it without magic circles no less since they are pretty much required to use most if not all magic, truly a large threat if left unchecked.

"It seems you need to work on your aim dude, it seems pretty far off, almost like a Stormtrooper from Star Wars" taunted the boy as he had mocked him by comparing his aim with those from the Science Fiction movie and needless to say he would agree with how poor their aim was when firing but felt a bit insulted that he was compared to those weaklings.

The Fallen Angel prepared another Holy-spear but this time it was interrupted by a feeling of intense pain and increasing while also feeling an all too familiar feeling, Coldness, he looked at his arm and saw what looked like an icicle with frosting mist coming off of it while it is embedded into his arm, "How in the!?" demanded the fedora wearing male as he looked at the culprit and saw that in his left hand was also white mist coming off of him as well but except out of the palm, signifying the he was the one indeed to the cause of it.

Dohnaseek was frustrated, first he forms a magical aura for Armor, then he summons a mystical blue fiery sword, and now he had used an Ice magic attack and STILL with no circles, whoever this boy is he is a true and powerful adversary and at that moment Dohnaseek knew that he was at a disadvantage if this stray had no doubt used the same methods to kill his master "I have to give you credit, for a stray that is" he gave praise to his opponent but he took his sight off of him for a second and now mentioned fighter had slashed at him with the sword and it had actually caused pain.

Meanwhile from Issei's perspective he could not believe that Howard had many tricks and spells up his sleeve, he then began to cheer him on from his spot so that they could leave this crazy place and get back to their respective homes.

"What the hell?" asked the trench coat wearing supernatural being as he could not believe that the magical sword had actually caused him harm, it then dawned on him that this boy, not this MAN was WAY out of his league and since the blonde male and he had the look of not easing off he then did the one thing he did not do unless the situation called for it, he begged "please, let me go" he hated doing it but he knows that the only way to kill him was off guard when he had allies with him but since he was alone he didn't stand a chance.

He had gotten a response to his plea in the form of a question "tell me something? Why do you have wings?" at this the casted out Holy warrior was confused but answered it to the best of his ability "so I can fly and show my status?" but then he felt a churning feeling deep in his stomach and it was not a good feeling, "Really? Then tell me, what would happen if I CUT them off?" now it had come to a shocking realization at what his now torturer meant, he then began to beg even more "no, no, no please" but his plea was heard.

"You're right it's bad" came from Howard as he sighed and looked down as if in disappointment, however that was replaced by a sadistic looking glee and thoughtful expression as he had suggested and even more darker idea "instead of cutting them, how about I RIP them off instead?" and now Dohnaseek had felt total complete fear wash all over his being as he had furiously shook his head at the notion "no no no no no" he kept repeating as he soon then felt pain in both of his legs as he was now kneeling on both of them, then suddenly found his torso on the ground.

He wasn't dealing with a Human or a Devil, but he was facing against a MONSTER that seemed to take pleasure in the most sadistic way possible for an Angel or Fallen otherwise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" were the screams of anguish as it had resounded throughout the Park if most of the town, even so far as reaching the church and the ORC club.

* * *

 **~Kuoh Church, at the same time~**

"Dohnaseek was supposed to be back already" complained one short girl who had blonde hair tied into pigtails and blue colored eyes about her and her companions fellow Fallen as the job should have been done a few minutes after he had left to finish Raynare's mess.

Her other acquaintance was a woman who also had black feathered wings but had a very tight red colored trench coat similar to their male counterpart but except she had blue hair and brown eyes but her 'Assets' were a bit constricting by the clothes, "knowing that fool? He's probably taking his time with his target" she said as she seemed to not care about what their teammate was doing.

However a loud scream had caught everyone off guard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound of an all too familiar voice that had screamed in intense pain, "was that Dohnaseek?" asked Raynare in shock as she could not believe that someone so weak in her mind could cause pain for a much more superior race, then again there was that knight from earlier, could he be the one to cause such pain?

* * *

 **~ORC Club-Room, at the same time~**

Rias sighed as she had prepared to go to sleep in her room, she had lost two possible potential Devils today and it was due to one of them snapping at the notion of being turned into a servant of the famous Gremory family, but she couldn't blame him for he DID say that he was from another world and was find a way back, she guessed she started to become a bit too desperate to get out of the arranged marriage that she had completely forgotten about that, but she didn't expect HYOUDOU of all people to turn her down a few minutes after thinking about what the 1st year had said.

She should apologize to the both of them about her actions, she planned on doing that the first thing after finding them tomorrow as they seem to have come from different ways of going to the Academy, she knew where Issei lived since all students homes were acknowledged by the School's Student Council President, but she did NOT know where Howard lived at and may have to ask her friend Sona Sitri, a fellow Devil and heiress for the boy's information.

But the power he gave off was troublesome, that kind of energy should be easily detected by the three factions but then again it seemed that he was holding back a lot more than that and it was only the tip of the iceberg so to speak and it would only be considered not something that should take notice, she and the others knew that he was hiding something since he seemed to have keep mostly to himself whenever during school hours.

However before she could continue on she and the others who were also doing their business had heard a terrifying scream of pain and misery.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That had caught the attention of everyone as they had jumped when they heard it, "what the heck was that!?" asked Kiba as he couldn't believe that it was loud enough for most if not all of Kuoh to hear, "I don't know but I like it" said Akeno as she had felt a bit of Joy when she had heard the scream and honestly it sort of turned her on but not too much since she wasn't there in person.

* * *

 **~Back at Kuoh Park~**

The now wingless man was crawling on the cement, behind him were drag marks in the shape of blood that oozed from his back of where his wings used be at were now missing, "must get back to, the church" he whispered to himself as he looked back and saw that the perpetrator was now on his heels, he tried to get away fast but since the frostbite still hasn't left his arm he couldn't move very much, "well hello there" spoke the voice belonging to his now predator as his eyes widen in fear "PLEASE!" he even had tears rolling down his cheeks as he couldn't take this nightmare anymore.

But instead of pain he felt, calm? He looked at himself and saw a green sort of energy swirling around his entire body covering him in a faint glow of the same color but a more rather peaceful presence, he did not feel the same fear when looking at him but rather felt a serenity and a non-violent action from the boy who now stood in front of him, he doesn't even remember why he was afraid of him again.

"May I know your name?" asked the friendly teen who had given him a smile, he replied giving his name "I am called Dohnaseek of the Grigori" and then he was asked once again "who ordered you to cause me and my friend harm Dohnaseek?" the now disgraced Fallen Angel knew that in his mind he was trying to resist the child but whoever he was, he had too much power so he moved his mouth again to answer "I do not know who exactly ordered us by what I DO know is that they had deemed the Hyoudou boy a danger to our faction"

Howard wanted to ask one more and his last question since he knew the effects of the Calm spell would wear out any minute now "where are you staying at?" he had hoped that it would still be in effect when he got his response and yet he wasn't disappointed "we have our HQ in the Underworld but me and a few others are stationed at the local church, we're waiting for someone to come by in next few days" now he had this knowledge he COULD take the fight to them but he knows that despite being outnumbered numerous times in the past he always had some form of help.

He saw the glow vanish from the now wingless Fallen as he looked up at the boy again and felt instant fear return once more, but before he could utter a peep the blonde then gave the man a hard kick to the face knocking him out of consciousness and into a state of sleep, he turned the man over before dragging him to the nearest bush and placed him against a tree but not without having to help him by sacrificing a healing potion to help with the wound.

His eyes landed on the hat and without hesitation he took it off of the body and put it on his own while grinning like he had earned a victory, he saw his Senpai come over to him and looking at the now sleeping Fallen "is he dead?" he asked as he had hoped that was the case but was disappointed when he got his answer "Nah, just knocked him out" he then saw Issei spit at the man "fucking birds" he said as he looked at the now feathers scattered around the park of where Waller had taken from the casted out Angel.

"Let's go, I have something to tell you" he motioned for Hyoudou to follow and he did, they both left the park before Dohnaseek could wake up and him report back to the Church but not without being shamed by a beast in human flesh.

* * *

 **~ORC Club-room, the next day after school~**

"So we can do these requests without even being a Devil?" asked Issei as he and Howard were brought in the club and now they were given an opportunity as a form of an Apology to the both of them by Rias Gremory and the Club, "Yes, but since you both aren't Devils you can't teleport there immediately you'll have to go there physically" she answered and hoped that this will be enough to earn their respect once again.

The 1st year blonde raised his hand as if he was in class, she responded "Yes Mr. Waller?" she had wanted to know what he had asked and she got it "will we get paid in cash?" that brought up a valid point for the two new members of the Club as they had to find Jobs sooner or later since their parents can't ALWAYS pay for their stuff and this doing requests for the ORC could be beneficial in achieving that goal, she nodded "yes and If the client has been more than satisfied you get a bonus" at this the two had lights in their eyes at the mention of a Bonus.

For Issei he could finally get some money in his pockets so he could afford to buy some things so that his room will be filled with even more lewd stuff and the more 'Physical' objects that he could get and also buy his very own 'Pimp' mobile so that he could drive around the block so that the ladies could get in line for his D.

For Howard he can finally have a finance so that he could pay the landlady so that he won't be kicked out and he could also buy something else that would prove useful against the common thugs that he had dealt with whenever they try and mug him, sure he could use magic and the menu as well as possibly shouts but that would cause suspicion that he's hoping to avoid, plus he wanted to buy a motorcycle.

Rias smiled as she had heard the both of them agree to do these jobs that could help them both in the long run, not only that but it could also help them get a bit closer to the duo who had begin to have a chat with each other and know about their lifestyles.

"Speaking of requests, Rias we have two free one's that are in need to be taken care of" spoke Akeno as she had stood next to the club President, the mentioned girl nodded "so we have one where it was originally supposed to be done by Koneko but she's been overbooked recently and is in need of someone to help her" the girl who was sitting on the opposite couch looked at the both of them and spoke in a monotone voice "that would be super rad" at this Howard and Issei sweatdropped at the way of how she talked.

The brown haired teenager stood up and answered quickly "I'LL TAKE IT!" his fellow new member chuckled lightly at how enthusiastic he was, she continued "and we have one that Kiba was going to do but he's already doing one" and now it was the blonde's turn "I guess that's my cue" he then stood up along with his recent best friend and walked to the pile of where papers similar to what Hyoudou had on the same day he almost died.

As the two were gathering the stacks into their respective bags, well in Howard's case it was his menu and he had stashed it in his inventory, "man I can't believe that you have such an easy way to do this" moaned the Dragonborn's Senpai as he had looked at the character menu, but the boy had merely chuckled "it LOOKS easy but in reality it is NOT, you have to organize everything from the less value to the most highest value and vice versa" explained Howard as he had moved the papers to the Misc. section, the other male had now realized that it was actually easy on HIM.

"Let me guess, we give these to people who have been contacted by you before?" asked Howard as he and his fellow recruits are about to leave, "yes but think of it as a side job as it not only does it show that you have been indeed sent by the house of Gremory but also shows that your an acquaintance to us and have been hired since you both haven't been made a devil." at this the two left but not without Howard adding a comment "sounds legitimate" and then the two were off.

* * *

 **~At Kiba's contract~**

"Hello?" asked Howard Waller as he had entered the House that the other blonde of the ORC team could not be at, "spooky" he said as he saw the entire place empty and dark giving a foreboding feel, but in his stomach he felt that something was wrong, and his instincts have never led him astray once, so he had decided to use a shout he hadn't used for a while, "LAAS YAH NIR!" he shouted whispered as his vision soon darkened for a brief second before he regained vision again but this time he had saw a very faint life-force on the ground in a room and it was fading rapidly.

So without hesitation he sprinted towards where the fading life was at and it took him a minute to see that his client was on the floor, profusely bleeding from what seemed to be wounds made by a blade that cut deeply while another one seemed to resemble a bullet piercing, "SHIT!" shouted Howard as he had kneeled down and began to worry "what the hell happened to you?" he asked as the man was dying but before he could do anything he had heard a gunshot and soon felt pain in his shoulder, "GAH!" he grabbed the wound and fell down but he head heard maniacal laughter.

"Well well what do we have here?" asked a new voice as they walked towards the injured boy and began to laugh darkly again "we have a shitty devil here" and soon a man appeared from the dim lighting as he had a crazed face of glee, "Freed Sellzen, I shall erase your existence from this world you Devil shit!" taunted and introduced the man in priest clothes called Freed who he now had identified as his contract's murderer.

"I am going to ENJOY this!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hoo! Goddamn this is starting to slowly become a favorite story for you guys huh? Lucky for you this isn't being posted at 3 A.M. in the morning but instead 5 P.M.**

 **And now you guys should know the Drill by now.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject** **1: Now that Freed Sellzen has met Howard and shot him preventing him from saving his contract what shall happen next?**

 **Subject 2:** **How do you guys like this chapter? Is it good? Or is it Bad?**

 **Subject 3:** **Did I bring Freed too early?**

 **Subject 4:** **Would you guys like to see Howard captured by the Fallen Angels? Or would you like to see him kick Freed's ass?**

 **Subject 5:** **So as some of you had noticed that I made Issei a BIT more less perverted than canon, is this Okay?**

 **Final Subject (6):** **Would you guys like to have an Omake after every 5 Chapters? Or just whenever?**

 **Sincerely this has been FantasyRanger645. PEACE OUT PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **~Kiba's Contract~**

"I am gong to ENJOY this!" spoke Freed Sellzen as he had a crazed expression and joy as he had aimed the pistol at Howard's face but the boy remarked "not today asshole!" the blonde haired teen then used his bottom leg to kick the man in the shin causing him to fall over in pain "you little shit!" groaned the psychopathic priest as he gripped his pistol tighter and aimed it at the summoned brat and shot at him trying to hit the boy but the said male would not allow that.

"TIID KLO UL!" Shouted Waller, when he had said the words of power time seemed to slow to a pace of a snail as the gunner had moved not as much as the priests body was moving inch by inch but the current Dragonborn knew that his Thu'um would not last forever so with the amount of movement he had his hand reached for Freed's pistol and he turned it towards the hallway while kicking him in the abdomen causing the man to open both of his eyes and mouth at the pain but due to the slowing of time it was delayed.

12 Seconds...

11 Seconds...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

"One..." trailed off Howard as he had removed the fingers on the pistol away from it so when time resumed he quickly grabbed the ranged modern weapon and turned again so that his new weapon was in his left hand and aiming at the priest, "you little Devil bastard!" seethed the angry priest as he hadn't seen some kind of new demonic beast use some form of Magic before, whatever he's still going to die by his hand.

Howard brought out his Katana from his menu when Freed wasn't looking and then got into a fighting stance that he's all to familiar with back in the world of Skyrim, "so you brought out your weapon now huh monster?" asked Freed mockingly as he had another crazed grin forming on his facial expression, "it's gonna be a entertaining huh?" and he too got into a stance that was used for combat situations that the two were gonna engage in.

But before anyone could do anything a sudden burst of power came forth from a direction that Issei Hyoudou was at 'Senpai?' thought Waller as he and Paarthurnax felt this intense power _**[Dovahkiin, I sense something, a strong entity. It's not too powerful to be concerned about but whoever or whatever it is, it's strong enough for me to detect!]**_ explained the dragon within Howard as he too could feel it, it wasn't overly powerful but yet also held some kind of strength that wasn't ordinary even by his standards.

He turned and brought up his blade to block the other weapon of the insane Priest's own "OH SHIT!" shouted the Dragonborn as he had barely blocked the attack made by his foe, "you shouldn't be distracted you demonic shit!" spoke Sellzen as he looked at the summoned Devil with his 'casual' face, but it would seem that the thing had a backbone for the teenager had pushed back the battle-crazed freak a few meters back, he then proceeded to use his newfound gun and shot at the man but he was also fast and agile as the bullets did not connect.

*Click*

Was the sound of an empty clip within the pistol as he had ran out of bullets "you gotta be shitting me" complained the yellow hair colored male as he pulled out the clip and saw that it only carried 8 bullets in it, but he remembered that his supposed now deceased contract was dead by having bullet holes in him but now he had also wasted what remained of the ammunition of the Pistol on the very agile man who seemed to giggle at his unfortunate luck, "oh looky here, a Devilish shit head can't even find ammo" he cackled lightly at the event but then felt pain as a thudding sound was heard.

He looked down and saw that it was his gun and felt a familiar but annoying sensation on his forehead and a bit of anger flared up in his head at the thought of being harmed by his own weapon being used as a throwing object no less "you're going to pay for that!" he threatened to the Dragon-warrior as he looked at the boy in front of him, who only seemed to grin like him "if you want me to pay for any damages then it had better be cheap" he mocked the man with the joke adding fuel to the fire.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Freed Sellzen as he had felt unbridled rage filling up his body at being humiliated by a simple shitty-grin looking son of a whore, but Howard on the other hand felt more like in a playing mood after Sellzen's controlled dam has been breached, "then come on you little turd" and with that the red eyed man charged in fury trying to kill his opponent who was easily dodging all of the strikes with ease and due to how furious that each one had with little to no control.

But then the blue eyed Dragonslayer almost forgotten about his contract with one of Kiba's own since the lad was already on another one, internally he was furious that not only was one of his first clients who had summoned him and supposed to pay him is now dead, but this douchebag had gotten rid of that and murdered someone so innocent for something so stupid, sure he was working with Devils but they didn't do anything wrong yet.

"FREED!" shouted a Female voice from inside the house, if not directly behind Howard and soon the two fighters turned and looked at whoever it was and suffice to say, Howard immediately turned the other way while the silver haired man just had a much more perverted expression on his face.

There standing in the middle of the doorway was a completely naked woman who didn't seem to mind being in an open area with no clothes on but if one were to see her like she is now they would have noticed that there were rips and torn pieces of cloth on her person, she had blue hair that was long and on her back was a pair of black feathered wings and Waller had an immediate thought 'Fallen Angel!' before his former Opponent Freed kicked the boy into the wall.

And soon the two allies left but not without the now leaving man a gift for the boy "here!" he shouted as he pulled out a large knife and threw it at the now downed blonde who was unlucky to not be fast enough as it had pierced flesh and embedded itself into the knee "son of a bitch!" yelled Howard Waller in pain as he felt the blade be thrown into his thigh, he was used to having been shot at and even stabbed by either arrows, crossbow bolts and even axes and swords but that doesn't mean it don't hurt like hell.

"I knew I should've killed him, but NOOOO I wanted to have fun." spoke the blonde haired worker of Gremory as he had gotten rid of the abnormally large knife, normally he wouldn't care about anything at this moment since it was usual back in Skyrim but this WASN'T the home of the Nords and since people here are more prone to fear of finding a dead body.

He COULD call the police but if he did then they would arrive before he could leave and ask him about how the person was murdered and it would also be suspiscious that he was found in a crime scene with only a dead body and a knife in his leg, he could be sent to Juvenile Justice and be sent to Juvenile court which is pretty much Jail for people who are under 18 years old, too bad he's 16 otherwise it wouldn't be a problem.

Yeah he's Sixteen years old got a problem with that, how do you think he's a first year in the first place?

He could also call Issei to see if he could help him but then Rias would ask them if they had done their jobs respectively but be curious as to why they both had blood on their bodies and wonder what had taken them so long, it would also be difficult to explain to Kiba about how his contract holder is gone when the two would have dispose the body by then and if Howard had indeed told him then he doubt that his fellow blonde would not listen.

So there was only one other choice as much as he hated it though.

Call the ORC club.

So without further ado he had dialed Issei's number first since he was nearby and could probably help him a bit, "hey Ise how you doing?" he asked a bit nervously as the two hadn't been away from each other for very long, "uh I've got a bit of a problem" he continued on as he then began to explain what had happened.

~Later~

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" shouted Rias as she and the rest of her Peerage had emerged from a hand-made portal from the clubroom after they had received a call from Issei telling them about what happened to Howard whose only response was this "I knew they were fast but damn" as he then had his friend help him up who only nodded at his response "that's Rias for you" and speak of the Devil and here she is in front of the two of them.

"Before you go on a fuss let's get the body out of here please?" he stated while they all turned towards one of Kiba Yuuto's Contract who laid there dead and a puddle of blood around them, the mentioned boy looked at horror at how one of his casual's was now laying dead in their own blood, "I'm sorry Kiba" was all the youngest blonde male said as his eyes showed of sympathy and yet anger at the perpetrator who killed the innocent civilian.

"Who killed him?" asked the older blonde but his voice was a bit darker than normal and he had every right to be angry, the second blue eyed teen answered "I don't know who exactly who he is or if you guys know him but he called himself Freed, Freed Sellzen." at the mention of the name everyone stopped what they were doing except for Kiba and Rias as they all looked at him as he was saying was real.

"What?" asked the two workers of the Occult Research Club when the 16 year old was being stared at.

* * *

 **~Back at Kuoh~**

"Freed Sellzen is a former Priest who was Excommunicated from the Church due to his...'Extreme' behavior against us Devils..." spoke Rias as the group had returned with Issei tending to the boy's leg, "let me take a guess here" said Howard as he had began to think as to why he was acting the way he was towards him in their small and first encounter "he hate's Devils or anything related to them to a whole new level of Extreme and would kill anyone who even mentioned a relation with them no matter how small, and since he's excommunicated his drive to eliminate you guys have increased tenfold to the point of mass genocide and he doesn't care if he works for anyone or not but rather to fulfill his psycho side until he's satisfied?" the others nodded at the short analogy.

To Howard this man is a whole new level of Psychotic person, sure he knew some people were a bit themselves but at least they can respect some people who they don't like but this guy takes the word 'EVIL incarnate' to a whole other level, maybe this world isn't so boring after all.

But besides that he had wanted to know what Issei did earlier that to cause such a power surge that even his inner Dragon felt "so onto a different topic Senpai what was that!?" he changed the subject to his elder student who looked a bit confused "what do you mean?" he asked nervously as to why his Kouhai had asked him, the blonde responded "don't lie dude, you unlocked your Sacred Gear didn't you?"

At this the entire room perked up "did he now?" asked Rias intrigued as to how her little brother figure had done it, the brown haired pervert sheepishly scratched the back of his head "y-yeah" and to prove his point a green flash appeared on his left arm and on it was what appeared to be a small red colored gauntlet with a green orb in the center of the back palm with a flaming tiny object below it, two yellow spike like things going downwards.

"Is it cool or what?" stated Issei with confidence that he had thought that it was a powerful one but alas that was not meant to be "a twice critical? Not that impressive" spoke Koneko coldly towards the brown haired boy who as soon as he heard the words escape her mouth he immediately fell into despair, "so it's not the coolest?" he asked in sorrow at how his life sucked, but his fellow hired member patted his back "it's okay Ise, I still think it's cool" he looked up at his Kouhai with hope "really?" he asked with some tears in his eyes, and the boy nodded.

"Howard, Issei" spoke Rias gaining the two's attention once more at their names, she continued when they were paying attention "I want you both to be very careful from now on, if what Howard says is true then expect Freed to try and kill you immediately seeing as he doesn't discriminate against Devils or even Humans who have made a pact with us" she said with seriousness that the two haven't seen before and they both instantly knew that it was no light matter, "so for precaution and to make sure your both are alright you two will have to go with each other to a request" continued the Heiress, but she wasn't done "you two are to go together on Single requests seeing as Howard just survive Freed, but if there are more you two separate okay?" she asked hopefully they knew.

She wasn't disappointed as the two nodded "alright, but you both have better go home and get some rest, tomorrow we have some more requests." at this the duo got up and bowed before leaving the club-room.

After they left Akeno spoke up "isn't that kind of Hypocritical to tell them to go with each other at one job but split up if there's two or more?" she had wondered what the group's leader said to the other members, Rias nodded and replied "yes I know that but I want to see how effective they are with each other, I'm sure you noticed that the two have been spending a lot of time together right?" she had spoke as she knew her Queen also known that the two were more friendly than usual.

"You're right, Howard is more opening up than normal as he's usually seen brushing people off or being alone and Issei's perverted side has been slowly lowering to the point that he's not so enthusiastic about breasts publicly like he normally is" answered Akeno as she too realizes that the two's bond have been becoming almost inseparable in a few short days after the blonde moved here to Kuoh, she then giggled at a thought "it's almost like they're long lost brothers who have finally been reunited from being separated at birth."

Now that she mentions it the others have seen them almost act as if they were childhood friends even though Issei Hyoudou had only one or two, while Howard Waller was more or less of a mystery as it seems that only Issei knows about his past than the rest, but they would not pry too much unless it became to a necessary.

* * *

 **~On the way home~**

"So where do you live?" asked Issei as he had wondered where his young buddy resided at, Waller replied "I live in an apartment complex opposite of where you come from" at this the Brown haired perverts eyes widen and a Cheshire grin appeared on his mouth, "really? Are there any hot babes there?" he questioned his Kouhai and was actually a bit jealous that he was able to see some possibly beautiful women with bountiful jugs just outside of his apartment, but Howard replied planning to mess with his Senpai "unless you pay them to ride on your dick."

At the mention of them being prostitutes normally he would be ecstatic about it but he knew that it was always a pain since they want someone to pay them expensive amount of money after having a steamy time he felt his mood drop "dammit!" he groaned and at this his Kouhai laughed "don't worry man, I'm just messing with you there are no ho's there" and he decided to answer truthfully "but there are the common thugs who would try and take your stuff, asshole's who would like to annoy you and not to mention my favorite overpriced rent that I need to pay on time every month."

Then the two had busted out laughing as if it was a joke, but for Howard it wasn't one but a harsh reality, the landlady was nice sure for the first month but he had heard her harsh words that if he causes any sort of disturbance than he would be kicked out and left to fend for himself on the streets, almost like New York all over again.

What the younger didn't know since he was in deep thought was that Issei had saw a frown forming on Howard's face and begin to think of a plan to help his Kouhai and his situation, sure they took a job working with Rias and the ORC but would it be enough to help him?

However a ringing sound was heard snapping them out of their thoughts "oh that's me" spoke the blonde haired Dragonborn as he answered his flip-phone and answered "hello?" he heard a second voice on the other line _"Hello there Mr. Waller"_ it sounded feminine and the boy's eyes widened as he knew who it was "Landlady?" he asked as she would not call him unless it was urgent, what was so important that she had to call him while he was returning home.

But the feeling inside of his stomach was an all to familiar feeling.

And it did not bring any sort of good news.

 _"We have a bit of a problem Mr. Waller"_ spoke the lady on the other side as he had a not-so-good feeling start to pile up "What seems to be the problem Ma'am?" he hoped it wasn't as serious as it had seemed but that was not the case _"we seem to have a very 'unique' individual wanted to move here but as seeing as we're filled up I have to 'make' room for our new resident..."_ she trailed off and the boy knew what she meant "No..." he said as some tears began to show up in his eyes, _"I'm sorry Mr. Waller but he paid very well and up front for a YEAR whilst you don't have enough money to pay for one MONTH, as if now you're EVICTED from here and to NEVER come back! Good day Mr. Waller"_

And with that the phone line disconnected and the boy felt hollow, sure it wasn't the best place to call home but it was cheap but now he had no place to return to and was now considered Homeless, Issei went from concern to full blown worry when his friend had fell down and began to cry, the boy's phone rang once more and the boy looked at it and saw the texts.

[Thrown away your belongings to the crusher :)] was the Message to him from the wicked lady who once housed him now had destroyed all of his stuff he had gotten over the past few weeks in Kuoh, Issei saw the texts and couldn't believe it, his Kouhai had worked very hard to stay at his home and now she decides to cast him away like that!?

Bullshit.

But this also presented an opportunity for Hyoudou and Waller, and soon an idea came to him, he looked at his Kouhai and placed a hand on his shoulder while giving him some form of comfort from losing his housing and stuff, but he had presented the blonde haired man an idea "hey you know what?" he asked him hopefully to get a response, he was not disappointed as the boy asked him back "what Senpai?" at this the brown eyed male replied "you can live with me." while internally Howard was cheering that he had been offered a new home but externally he was still somber.

* * *

 **~Hyoudou Residence~**

"Hey mom! Dad!" called out Issei Hyoudou as he and his younger had entered the Hyoudou family home and were now hoping to help Howard settle in with him, "what is it Issei?" asked a masculine voice and the two males saw a much older man approaching from the stairs that led upwards, he saw his son and a newcomer enter their home, "oh hello there" spoke the kindly man to the blonde youngster who nodded "hello to you too good sir"

Then another voice but feminine spoke, Howard had assumed that if the man was the Father then the woman was no doubt his Senpai's Mother, she came in from the kitchen "hi there Issei how are you?" she asked with a sweet voice that seemed to calm the stressed out blue eyed boy as he was immediately reminded of someone important to him.

"Who are you young man?" asked the same woman as she and her husband were more curious as to who this boy was if Issei brought him here, Howard replied "I'm Howard Waller Ma'am, it's nice to meet you" he then bowed showing her respect, she smiled at him and spoke once more "it's okay you don't need to do that" then the woman's lover came towards the 1st year student and spoke "so you're american huh?"

"Yes sir" came the reply from Howard as wanted to respect the ones who had given his Senpai life into this world then without warning the dad had began to tease the other two males "Issei I knew you were a pervert but to go and get a boyfriend who's more handsome than you and a foreigner at that. I would have given you my approval if you came forward in your sexual preference" at this he snickered when he saw the duo of young male's face reddened with embarrassment at the accusation the older Hyoudou spoke of.

"DAD I'M NOT GAY!" shouted Issei as he couldn't believe the first thing his father does is make fun of him by bringing a guy back here and having the assumption that he's homosexual, he wasn't damn it!

It was this moment that Mrs. Hyoudou joined her husband in the teasing of her son and their guest "I don't know Issei, when I walk by your room I always hear you say 'Oh Howard don't stop, release it inside me! Make me yours forever and ever!' I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff" she finished with a giggle at seeing both of their faces become even more red that they were glowing with absolute embarrassment, "MOM ME AND HOWARD ARE STRAIGHT!" the blonde boy nodded but he hid his face behind his jacket.

But it would seem that the two weren't quite done yet "oh so you two are straight with each other and are not holding secrets? So when's the honeymoon?" asked in a more joking tone by Mrs. Hyoudou as she had wanted to get the last laugh when her son had shown signs of frustration by yelling and walking off leaving them to their own devices.

The joking and teasing were enough to lighten the quite somber mood and after the two parents had gotten done with their messing around they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello there Howard I'm Noriko Hyoudou" introduced the woman who was Issei's mother as she was as kind as his own mother, he bowed to her and she responded "I thought I told you to not do that?" she wasn't one for much honorifics despite being in Japan where it was everyday life.

"And I am Joshua Hyoudou, and before you ask Yes I'm also american like you" spoke the older male Hyoudou which revealed he was in fact an English speaker similar to him but was more on his Japanese side in appearance but on the inside was as patriotic as an American can be in a different country, "so Mr. Waller what brings you to our humble abode?" asked the other foreigner as he had wanted to know why his son had brought home a blonde.

Howard replied "I've just been evicted from my apartment recently and Ise said that you could let me stay with you until I can get my own place?" he hoped that they would accept and to his surprise they did but even better "oh you poor thing! Of course you can stay, hell you can even LIVE with us!" suggested Mrs. Hyoudou but also shocked Howard as someone so kind as her could swear as if it was second language, well american are usually known for their straightforwardness.

"Thank you Mrs. Hyoudou, Mr. Hyoudou" thanked his two new caretakers who shook their head "no Howard we should be thanking YOU" at that he became confused "why should you be thanking me?" he had wondered why they would thank him for something he didn't do.

He was answered by Joshua Hyoudou "it's because you were there for our Son Issei Daniel Hyoudou when no one else was there for him, you see Howard Issei grew up with a girl he really liked, I think her name was Irisa? Erika? I don't know but when she left our son was a bit down under the weather because she was his first and ONLY friend. Sure he met Motohama and Matsuda but they more like drag him against his will in whatever schemes they have, our son isn't REALLY a pervert he's just always been at the wrong place at the wrong time but I think in his heart he liked if not loved that girl and when she left, he was heartbroken and I believe that he had went to Kuoh to try and mend it but with Matsuda and Motohama that proved to be difficult since the populace called them the 'Perverted Trio', I guess it's more of a Perverted Duo and an innocent bystander against his own will but nonetheless he felt alone but I guess when you came he began to 'lighten up' so to speak."

Mr. Hyoudou paused before his wife continued for him "but unfortunately before you came over his supposed 'Friends' influence has been slowly turning him into one of them, I guess he had accepted that fact that no girl would want him and had resigned his fate of being lonely despite his outward appearance." after what Howard heard he then began to notice about Issei's current lack of perverseness.

* * *

 **~A few days later~**

It had been a few days since the 'Freed' incident and so far the duo's bond has been growing while they did Requests and earned their pay, suffice to say is that their current travel of walking on foot is about to change in just a few more contracts, "dude I still can't believe that my parents are letting you sleep next to my room" spoke Issei as he wore a casual instead of uniform.

He wore a black T-shirt that fit his body and dark blue denim pants and wore a pair of white, red colored shoes and black underneath it.

Howard wore a grey V-neck shaped shirt that also fit him and had a pair of blue cargo shorts and had brown shoes that were untied since he found it a bother.

"I still can't believe you're complaining about it after a few days" came the reply of the blonde haired teenager, the two were currently walking through the park as they had no requests to be taken and they wanted to get a breath of fresh air from being cramped in stuffy buildings and clothing uniforms from Kuoh.

The two were still walking before they heard a sound that was similar to that of someone tripping, they both turned their heads and saw a pair of white panties, Howard turned his head quickly being the gentleman he was while Issei had a more opposite effect "dude we should help her" spoke Howard to Issei who nodded and the two walked off to the girl who was now sitting up, "ow my head" the unknown female spoke as her clothed hat came off to reveal a cute one.

She had long blonde hair color almost like Howard's and she had emerald green eyes that showed of pure innocence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: AND CUT! Sorry about that folks that it took a while, some family matters and trying to find inspiration.**

 **And now you all know what time it is.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: I know that the fights aren't exactly good or long but it's gonna be longer I promise you just need to come up with HOW the fights do but I'll cross it when I get to it.**

 **Subject 2: I don't know if you guys think this is a good chapter or I need to rewrite it?**

 **Subject 3: Do you want me to make it more detailed in general?**

 **Subject 4: Would you guys like it if I wrote a Prequel to this story or write the same type of story it is but except in DxD it would be in a different series? (Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, RWBY, Bleach)**

 **Subject 5: Should I bring some of today's songs into the story? Or should that be in an Omake? (Bendy and the Ink Machine Rap By JT machinima, Powerless by Linkin Park)**

 **Subject 6: Should I have Howard reveal his true past and history with the ORC and any friends he makes?**

 **Final Subject (7): Should I continue this story if it's not satisfactory or should I rewrite the whole thing?**

 **Since then this is FantasyRanger645. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Highschool DxD or Elder scrolls V Skyrim.**

 **Expect the Characters to be OOC's and Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **SHOUT OUT(S)**

 **Joke Dagger for their incredible review and suggestions that SOME of them will be used later on further into the story.**

 **Chapter 6 is here**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **~Park, Kuoh~**

"Hey miss are you alright?" asked Howard as he walked past his partner and leaned down and offered his hand for her to take, "uh yeah I'm fine" she answered softly, Issei gave her his hand as well as the duo of males looked at each other but nodded.

The blonde girl took both of them and she was lifted up by the strength of the two boys, she then dusted herself off and thanked them with her soft voice "thank you two for helping me" she smiled at them again, Howard replied "no problem Ma'am, happy to help anytime" then the green eyed teenage female asked them a question "no offense but who are you two?" she had wanted to know the names of those who had assisted her from being embarrassed.

Howard answered "I am Howard Waller, pleased to meet ya" he said with his natural nationality accent of American, he had thought that she was cute and that was it other than her giving off a feeling that has need of him to protect her for some reason, it wasn't the first time he felt it and knew that it was in his nature as a kind person to protect a person with such innocence it almost reminded him of the orphans back in Skyrim as they had wanted something from the citizens of their respective holds and somebody to adopt them or give them some form of shelter.

Issei gave his own answer to her question "and I'm Issei Hyoudou" he spoke with a small hint of pride in it, she was a cute girl and a keeper for sure and with the appropriate amount of 'Activities' she could even be more of a woman with much larger breasts but if he spoke his thoughts aloud then his friend would probably smack him across the head, but then again she had gave off a 'little sister' vibe and he had felt the urge to defend her from someone who has much more nastier thoughts and pretty much act on them.

"So what's yours miss?" questioned the brown haired perverted teenager as he and his current partner in job were wondering about the young girl's name, and add to the fact that she was a foreigner from another country due to her accent being different than Howard's or Issei's, the nun answered in kind "I'm Asia Argento" she then bowed as she heard it was a custom in the Japanese culture since it was her first time being in a different country all together.

One of the duo opened his mouth to ask her a questions and this time it was Howard again "what are you doing here Argento?" he wanted to know as to why she was here but the feeling in his stomach was unnerving and from the clothing she's wearing now he might not like her answer, she nodded and gave her reply "I've been sent here to move into the local Church" and at that the male blonde's eyes widen as he remembered the words he heard from a disgraced Dohnaseek.

 _"Me and a few others are stationed here at the Church, we're waiting for someone to come by in the next few days"_ was the words that kept Waller on edge for the last few days since the confrontation with the Fallen Angel and now to have know that the supernatural being didn't lie and told the truth, and it's BEEN a few days after that happened and now this Asia Argent suddenly finds herself sent here and is now moving into the Church, maybe the same Church where the Fallen HQ is located at, is she the one they've been waiting for? If so then what is their goal?

"Mr. Waller?" asked a concerned Asia as she and the other boy called Issei were staring at the second teens facial expression who had shown of displeasure and a concentrated which caused worry into the other two who had began to try and get his attention "Howard?" inquired the Senpai of the said man and started to shake his Kouhai, it was NOT natural for him to be like this since he has NEVER seen him like this before.

The boy had finally returned to reality and looked at his two companions who had given him a worried expression, he knew that they wanted to know but like in the shows he watched every now and then he had decided to play the oblivious one "what?" he faked asked as he had looked at the two but mostly kept his eyes on Asia, it was his new housemate who replied "you've been spacing out dude, it was actually raising some concerns." it was true as he did do that from time to time when he's in a situation like he is now.

He shook his head and spoke to the two trying to ease their worrying "don't get too much into that, I was thinking about what we should do with little Asia here" he didn't like what he was ACTUALLY thinking about but he had wanted to ease the more darker thoughts more so he figured that by doing so he was going to have some fun, and from what he saw she didn't seem to have as much as the two males would normally have.

The brown headed male nodded at that and looked towards the mentioned gal, "would you like to walk with us?" he asked her as he had wanted to get along with her and get to know her and be friends with each other, she hesitated for a brief second before replying "sure" and then she got her suitcase/bag which the Dragonborn had presumes to be her luggage that had her belongings, "let's go then" she said to the duo as they began their walk with each other.

~Later~

"So you're a nun then?" inquired the Hyoudou boy as they had walked towards the young girl's destination direction, she nodded and then spoke to the duo "so do you two know where the Church is located at?" she had wanted to know where she would be staying at for the rest of her days.

It was a this moment that Issei knew, He fucked up.

*CLANG* was the sound of something hard hitting against a steel light pole, the two blonde teens looked at where the sound came from and saw their third member of the group sitting down on the ground while using both of his hands to hold his face as he was in pain, Asia looked worried for one of her guides and walked towards him to see if he needed help while the second male just covered his mouth while he was shaking, it was due to the fact that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh my gosh are you Okay?" asked a worried Argento as she had tried to get a look at the damages her newfound friend had sustained, the brown boy responded "yeah I'm alright" he removed his hands from his face and it showed that his nose was broken due to the amounts of blood oozing out of the damaged part of his face he slowly got up but before he could move anymore he was stopped by his new made friend.

She then closed her eyes before her mind began to concentrate on the small wound that Issei had gotten from not looking in front of himself then all of a sudden a small greenish glow began to appear on the boy's face as the young girl held out both of her hands a bit away from the brown haired teen's body, Issei's eyes widen a bit at the power she had and was using on him 'is it magic like Howard's?' thought the boy as he had no longer felt any pain from his nose anymore.

Asia Argento pulled back both of her hands and smiled "there you go" she spoke to her companion as the mentioned male got up and touched his nose, he was astonished at how much her healing power was effective "thank you Asia" said Hyoudou as he and the young lass were now standing next to their left out friend and sooner or later they continued towards their destination which happens to be the City's Church.

After a long while they stopped to take a look at the their destination "that's the Church" spoke the local boy as he began to explain to his other fellows "strange though, I've never seen anyone up there for as long as I remember" at this the blonde male stiffen a bit once more but luckily no one noticed as they were busy staring at the facility of spiritual healing "would you two like to come with me?" she asked the two boys, Howard shook his head "no sorry I have to go" and he left without anyone quick enough to stop him until the deed has already been done.

It was just Issei and Asia now, "would you like to come with me Issei?" asked a shy Asia as she had said the same thing again but this time it was only the local guide of the town, the boy nodded his head "sure" and with this the duo were now walking towards it but there was someone else on the Hyoudou boy's mind 'Why did Howard suddenly leave without explaining anything' but shook it off for he planned on asking him later.

As the two approached Issei could see the interior and it was bare, almost nothing really except for the rows of seats where many people who do pray for the lord when they can and a small pedestal for the Preacher to speak his words, he didn't know why but he felt immediate danger and since it hasn't let him down yet his eyes darted throughout the whole place looking for who could be responsible for this gut feeling, his eyes laid on a young girl.

She had blonde hair tied into twin tails due to the black and white bow on top of her head, she had blue eyes and a small little fang poking out of her mouth, she was short almost the same height as Asia but she also wore what seems to be is resembling that of Gothic Lolita clothing, her legs were covered by white knee length socks which seemed to also be held deeper in her clothes, she also had a pair of brown shoes that seemed to fit her.

'What is it with Blondes and Blue Eyes?' thought the brown haired local as he began to think back and noticed that there was indeed a few if he included this new girl, not to mention that there must be someone out there in the vast universe with yet a similar appearance, Blonde hair and blue eyes who knows maybe there may even be two of them.

* * *

 **~Somewhere~**

A young man clad in thick brown coat and had a cutlass sword while a flintlock pistol in the other, he was surrounded in a forest with trees left and right, he did not know his path but he went with where his feet were taking him.

"Achoo" sneezed the young man as the wind blew hard enough for his one-sided folded up hat to be blown away revealing shoulder length messy blonde hair and a pair of sapphire eyes while his mouth was covered by a bandanna made into a scarf, "whoa" was all he said before he went after his hat that was given to him "hey wait come back" he said in an innocent tone once more as he was actually quite young.

* * *

 **~Back with Issei~**

The boy had just mentally shrugged his shoulders to know that he was just curious if there was any form of connection between blondes with blue's, but back on to the topic at hand he was actually blushing a shade of red at how adorable this new young girl had arrived to the two of them, then perverted thoughts began to take over his mind 'too bad Matsuda isn't here to see her but it's a good thing that I'M here instead, she's so cute!' well not actually perverted more like playfully thinking about her.

He noticed that the two blonde babes were having a conversation and was about to join but was actually stopped by a vibration in one of his pockets, "who could that be?" asked the boy to himself as he picked up his phone and looked at who was calling him, [Howard Waller] now that confused the boy even more as to why his buddy wanted to talk to him when he left the duo a few moments ago, he looked back towards the two who now were still talking with each other.

Issei looked back at his small communication device and saw a message was sent to him and it was from his Kouhai, he opened up and the reading was as follows;

 _[Meet me on the rooftop at School tomorrow, there is something I have to tell you and before you ask it's about Asia and the Church. The club doesn't need to know and it ONLY concerns us!]_ at this the new friend of the aforementioned girl suddenly became worried, if his new housemate was going to talk to him on the rooftop and if he was telling him to NOT speak about this meeting then it must be serious.

"Issei?" asked a worried healer as she had saw her friend's eyes seem to turn serious and to be frank it sort of scared her for the shortest amount of time she knew him, he usually had a happy expression but seeing this made her want to know what was wrong, but her male friend shook his head "nothing too serious Asia, just a bit hungry" was his reply to her, of course what he said was in fact true for his stomach rumbled which made him embarrassed "see?" he said as he grabbed his belly with his arms.

His brown eyes looked at her and the other young girl before speaking to them "Sorry but I gotta go and get some grub, see ya later Asia and?" he questioned who she was but internally his guts were telling him to leave, she responded with a smile "name's Milly" and with that being settled Issei Hyoudou has left the facility.

~Outside~

When Hyoudou Issei was out of the facility he suddenly felt, light, almost as if a burden has been lifted but that also confused him as to why some place that was meant for Spiritual healing was a facility meant heavier than normal, then there was the 'Milly' girl for she had rubbed him the wrong way and his gut was telling him to run away despite her small stature, another thing that was strange was he passed by the Church a few times than most and yet never saw 'Milly' there or anyone else so it actually raised suspicions for him.

There was also the message that he received from his Kouhai, it sounded urgently and of great importance for some reason he felt that it would be somehow connected with the young girl he left with Asia Argento, his mind was mush of overthinking a lot of things but yet they also held true, he shook his head and began to leave but not without looking at the building again and this time feeling a foreboding emotion of dread.

He didn't like it, may this was why his Best Friend left early? He didn't know but there was one thing he did know, no matter the circumstances he was going to help Asia one way or another, she believes he didn't notice but he did see that her eyes were of sadness and it seemed that she was a bit sent against her will which also pissed him off, he didn't like her frown for she should be smiling and because of that he didn't like the church.

The brown haired and eyed boy had formed an idea in his head, he knows that his Kouhai couldn't always be there for him as such was when that woman known as Kalawarner had tried to kill him on the same day that the two new members of the ORC group were sent on their first requests therefore separating them too, but yet it was also thanks to that event he was able to unlock his Sacred Gear and from what Rias said in the past few days that it was a [Twice Critical] that only doubles the user's power.

He doesn't want to be useless should combat ever arise, the only experience he has was when he had punched Motohama and Matsuda was abandoning him for dead to the girls Kendo Club where they whacked their Shinai on his body inflicting damage and giving him some form of bruises, when he felt the attacks that's when his brain had told him that they were only giving _10%_ of their own strength into their assault and that meant he himself was very weak and he needed to get stronger.

So with a hardened resolve he was going to this 'Meeting' between him and Howard, during that time he will ask his more veteran fighter to teach him some moves, maybe even magic possibly because having some form of combat was cool but having the Magical touch was even more awesome, he internally was rooting for himself into asking the 'Alien' of the ORC club to teach him some form of fighting stances.

What Issei was unaware of, is that when he had declaration to himself he had unknowingly given himself a small amount of boost.

* * *

 **~School, Lunch~**

The two students of Kuoh were both sitting on the rooftop of their academy and were having their arranged 'Meeting' that only comprised of them both, "okay since it's lunch and no one's usually around here but us, so what's with the Urgency?" inquired a wondering Senpai of Howard as he was curious as to what his Kouhai had wanted to talk to him with.

The Blonde male answered "Hyoudou I called you here to talk about something of great importance" his words were that of a very on-point tone that made the said boy to become tense but also serious too, "what is it then?" he asked and wanting to know what was up, the blonde sighed and spoke again "you know sometime ago when I fought against the male Fallen Angel?" he inquired trying to get his Senpai to remember.

Issei nodded, how could he forget someone that wanted him dead? The blonde teenager continued his speech "when we talked after I crippled him he told me something that may possibly not just endanger us but Asia too..." he trailed off making the other boy tremble, if what Howard Waller said is true then how deep were they in? But nonetheless he let his younger classmate get on with his speaking, "They have an HQ at the Church, and they were waiting for someone to arrive here in Kuoh" he finished before looking at his elder.

Then as if a puzzle had been solved Issei realized some things, 1. Was the fact that the so called 'Milly' was actually a Fallen Angel and now she and her group have now Asia in their hold, 2. They were waiting for Her to come towards the Church but for what reason they don't know but whatever it was, you can be sure it was NOT a good sign, 3. If young Asia is in any danger then they should form some kind of plan to 'Bust her out' of the Church but since it's only them it was going to be a problem.

He had decided to voice the last realization to his fellow student "we need to get her out of there!" he yelled out at that as his worrying over the maiden that was left at the Fallen HQ intensified and the fact that they now KNOW the location but yet they couldn't do anything by themselves, Issei realized this but it still pissed him off that the two were now considered useless against their new supernatural enemies, and yet they still don't know how many have joined their ranks or are on-guard.

The older boy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw his younger Club-mate giving him a stare that he began to be familiar with and it was one with a secret, before he could ask the blonde teenager answered almost as if he knew what he was going to inquire "Don't worry Issei, she'll be fine" at this the older male almost felt a bit of anger rushing through his person "why the hell not!?" he demanded his blonde companion to answer as to why he shouldn't be worried.

But before both of them could continue they heard the door open and out came Rias Gremory and the rest of ORC group, "shit!" cursed Howard and Issei under their breaths as they didn't realize that they were being eavesdropped by the gang, "Waller, Hyoudou would you please explain something to me?" asked a polite red haired She-Devil with a friendly smile but the tone itself was anything but that.

It was at this moment that the Two Humans knew. They fucked up.

Rias looked at them with a stern gaze that would've made any ordinary man or woman quiver in fear due to how darkly she was giving the two males, but these two boys were anything but normal and are somewhat more resistant to it, espicially Howard Waller since he literally fought against someone who was much stronger than Gremory, VERY much stronger and they proved difficult EVEN for himself, this 'girl' didn't scare him but his eyes darted towards his Senpai who seemed to be faltering a bit under her gaze.

Akeno was slightly enjoying herself at how the young Hyoudou boy was shaking underneath her president's/King's staring but also impressed with Waller who seemed to either be extremely brave or incredibly stupid for standing up to her, maybe the two could have a 'Good time' with each other if he survives this encounter but she also had doubts that it would last very long but nonetheless was impressed by his actions.

Yuuto on the other hand was giving sympathy towards the two despite the other blonde's appearance of facing against his Leader, impressive but yet even the mightiest have fallen under her before and they instantly regret going against her so he wasn't a too shocked at Howard's defiance but at least it gave him something to think about if he lives through this soon to be squabble, not only that but he always wanted to know how powerful the 16 year old was since Koneko told them about his hidden power.

Koneko on the other hand was scared, not of her Savior Rias but rather scared of Howard as it seems he didn't know it but she noticed as soon as Gremory's tone was heard, he was unknowingly leaking of raw power and the amount that was radiating was alarming to her since her heritage allows her to be more 'Attune' to energies than anyone else despite her role of Rook which is pretty much a 'Tank' as Gamers say, but besides that the power he gave off was unnatural even by their society standards, it was strong maybe even Maou level but she hoped she was wrong.

One the other side Issei was extremely nervous because it was due to his President's eyes looking into their direction, if he wasn't as willing as he is now he was sure he would be pissing himself and going back to obeying her, but it was due to Howard standing up against her which was unheard of and from what the others said she was actually the strongest of the entire Devil team and next to her was Akeno, he should have been surprised at the current actions now but knowing Howard the past couple of weeks he grown used to the unexpected.

The door opened and came out three more people, one of which Howard and Rias and her group recognized and other two that the younger blonde male didn't.

The new arrivals were Sona Sitri of the Student Council alongside her were two other people.

The second person was female much like many of the populace here but she was different, she had jet black long hair that reached to the back tip of her calf, she had brown eyes like Issei's but much lighter, she also wore the female uniform of the Academy but except she had the cape attached on her shoulders, she wore a pair of teal blue rimmed glasses that gave her a sense of beauty as well, she gave off a no-nonsense aura and it felt similar to that of Sona.

The third arrival was another blonde male but instead of blue or green eyes his were colored Grey, he wore the standard male outfit that was given by the school but he didn't have the jacket/blazer, he gave off an arrogant and ego personality feel that somewhat pissed off Issei and Howard but they held themselves back.

These two were Genshirou Saji and Tsubaki Shinra, both reincarnated Devils for Sona Sitri's peerage and members of the Student Council, they immediately heard Rias speak in a deadly tone which was rarely used and she ONLY used it if there was a threat and this made some cause for concern but as the trio opened the door they only saw Rias's group facing against Hyoudou and Waller who the latter seems to be giving a glare of his own towards the Red haired woman.

"There's nothing to tell YOU Devil!" replied the Dovahkiin to Gremory female in a harsh manner, she wants answers? She'll have to make him submit and he doesn't go down very easily no matter who or what throws his way, his sapphire eyes turned to see the newcomers and spoke "hello there, Sona" with that everyone looked and saw the Student Council president and her entourage there, "what is going on here?! shouted out the Sitri Heiress as she had wanted to know what's happening.

But she only got her answer from the two people who were having a staring contest, then without warning the redhead had flared a bit of her magical power so that maybe the male in front of her would back off and possibly tell her what he and Hyoudou were planning and what they were doing at the church yesterday, but it would seem that the defiant boy seemed to have a few surprises up his sleeve as he also flared magical power but much more than she.

Then the two's power suddenly was lowered signifying that they were done with showing off, "Let's go Issei" said Howard as he soon left a still Rias, and the said boy who was formerly scared was now following his Kouhai and possibly continue their interrupted conversation somewhere else and hopefully they wouldn't be followed, he gave a look at the rest of the Club members one last sight before he disappeared leaving with his Kouhai.

* * *

 **~Later, ORC Club~**

Tense.

It was tense in the whole room, you could cut it with a butter knife as Howard and Rias were both glaring at each other signifying that there was still some form of fight going on between the two, it was then Issei spoke trying to ease off the moment "so how many requests do we have now?" he had really wanted to end the tense atmosphere and what better way than inquiring what next job they have, he hoped that when he asked this his already strong Kouhai won't be mad.

It was Akeno who answered "we have only one, it was originally Koneko's but since she's overbooked again could you two go and handle it?" as much as she liked to idea of seeing a fighting Howard and Rias she was afraid that they might go a bit too far and might actually try to kill one another, but it would seem that the request had helped for Waller got up and began to walk out of the building leaving everyone else including Issei who replied back "yes we'll do it, I think he needs some sort of stress relief" and with that he too left.

When the two boys left Rias shoulders became less stiff as she gave a held out sigh, then the black haired beauty next to Rias spoke to her "Rias we need to talk" the said redhead turned her gaze towards her best friend who also had a stern gaze that was rarely seen, she asked her friend "what is it Akeno?" but she probably knew what she was going to say, she wasn't disappointed.

"Rias you need to stop yourself from being curious into Waller's lifestyle" scolded Akeno as she and the others noticed, their club president was getting more into the second male blonde's life, interaction and hobbies, it sort of scared them as it almost sounded like she was stalking him but luckily they knew her, the She-Devil nodded "Your right Akeno, I should just stop myself but yet I also can't, it's so interesting to have him as a devil for a thought and then I would FINALLY be out of that cursed Arrangement" it seems that even though she apologized she still on that fact.

It was then that they realized that her situation must be getting desperate if she was getting way into the life of their fellow club member, the Himejima female spoke up once more "I know that you want to get out of it as fast as possible since the date is fast approaching, but forcing yourself into someone's life is like your nothing but someone who wants to take what you want by force" the Gremory Heiress sighed and nodded.

She hoped that requesting not just Howard's help but him AND Issei's assistance would not come for she has no idea what HE would do to them should he ever know.

* * *

 **~Koneko's Contract~**

Issei arrived at the location of where the White Haired pretty girl's request was at, he had a smug expression as he was here by himself and normally he wouldn't but he and his companion made a bet, obvious Waller owes him 20 bucks for he Issei won it and now was a bit closer to getting his Pimp-mobile and getting the babes, "Knowing my Kouhai, he'll probably want me to continue and complete it while also dividing our cash" with that in mind he proceeded to enter the building.

"Hello?" he asked as he knocked on the door but received no answer and then a gut feeling told him to be careful when entering "I've got a bad feeling about this" he said to himself as he entered and noticed that the lights were off and it gave off a dark and foreboding feeling, "I don't like this one bit" he spoke towards himself once more as he suddenly remembered what his Blonde younger told him when he encountered Freed Sellzen.

 _"When I arrived it was dark and empty almost like there was no life anywhere, I didn't feel very welcomed and my instincts were telling me danger was near so being the dumbass I was I ignored it and continued towards where the little amount of light emanating from a few candles in a room, and when I got there I saw the body of the requester and the blood oozing out of the wounds, then I finally got a look of Freed Sellzen who was giving me a look with sadistic glee"_ were the words the the brunette boy heard from his friend/housemate.

But he wouldn't go without some form of 'protection' as he had pulled out a pistol from his blazer pocket, he actually did NOT know how to use a gun but at least it would ward off some of the more weaker willed opponents that he could come across but then again some people are more experts at that but nonetheless he continued towards down the hall and enter the doorway which was giving off the ominous glow.

And the words from the blonde male Kuoh student's words rang again as the Hyoudou teenager saw blood and a bloodied body with holes and cuts, then when he turned his head towards another body sitting there he saw it.

Maniacal and sadistic gleeful smile on the face of one Freed Sellzen looking right back at him who only spoke "well well well what have we here? Another shitty devil waiting to be purged by my blade's holy light?" he had a wicked smile on whilst the brown haired boy was shaking at the man as fear gripped him "my Name is Freed Sellzen at your service and it's my duty to rid the world of your fucking taint"

Then without warning Issei Hyoudou felt pain in his leg, he looked down and saw that he was shot in the thigh causing him to fall down which also forced him to let go of the pistol and grab his leg "shit!" he cursed through his closed teeth in pain, he looked back up and witnessed the silver haired man smiling while aiming a pistol with a smoking barrel at him identifying that he was indeed the one that shot him, however his thoughts would be removed due to an all familiar scream he heard and hoped to never hear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Asia Argento as she had entered when she heard gunfire, she looked and saw her friend Issei Hyoudou laying there with blood oozing out of his leg and her fellow priest holding a smoking ranged weapon and pointing it towards the local, "Asia?" asked a very shocked and certain brunette as he looked at her with wide eyes while the other male was simply glaring at her, "Issei?" she asked equally confused as to why he was here.

It was this instant that Freed began to scold her "stupid girl, did you do the barrier like I told you to?" he wasn't really in the mood but it would seem that he would have to do it any for the blonde girl had asked him a question "why is Issei here?" he smirked at that and realized that she would be heartbroken if she knew who he was, so he obliged "this is nothing more than a Devil in human flesh" he had expected her to do something and beg him to kill the bastard but this was not he was expecting.

"Stop it please! Even if he is a devil he still is my friend" she pleaded to the man who had harmed the brown haired kind boy, "Asia" spoke the said boy touched by what she said which made his will grow much more to protect her from harm, the other man however was displeased "so you're just going to turn your back on your true friends!?" he demanded as to why she had suddenly switched sides, she simply nodded her head while giving him a look that pissed him off.

The Same look the 'Other' Devil gave him a few days ago and instead of Asia Argento the user of Twilight Healing he saw the one that toyed with him taking her place instead while giving him a mocking grin, "then die!" he shouted as he aimed his pistol towards her this time, the Fallen told her to not let her be injured but they could always have someone replace her anytime, "ASIA!" screamed Issei Hyoudou as he was panicking at the thought of her being shot while the girl herself was bracing for her death's everlasting embrace.

However there was a scream that resounded throughout the whole building, but it didn't belong to Asia's or Issei's voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the red eyed man in pain as he saw his left hand was severed from his wrist therefore causing blood to drip off and intense pain, he spotted his missing appendage with his pistol in front of the traitor and devil brat but he spotted that they were shocked as he was, this made him made at how someone could cut off one of his precious hands without anyone knowing "what did you do!?" demanded Freed to Asia and Issei as he believed that they used some sort of trick.

But before he could do anything he heard a voice that he remembered "Hello again" and in quick succession he turned and saw an all to familiar bastard, "YOU!" he shouted as the newcomer simply grinned and nodded.

Howard Waller has arrived.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **FINALLY DONE! Sorry this took SO long people but I was having problems with life and motivation.**

 **And now you all should know what time it is.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: Was this chapter to your satisfactory or should I rewrite it?**

 **Subject 2: Would you guys like it if I made Asia a devil or human?**

 **Subject 3: Should I remove Freed from the story?**

 **Subject 4: How you guys would like it if I brought another benevolent Daedric Prince?**

 **Subject 5: Should I have Howard teach Issei how to fight?**

 **Subject 6: The Fallen angels, should I kill them? Or should I spare them in the next chapter?**

 **Final Subject (7): Would you guys like it if I have Howard a bit threatening to the Devils? (Ignoring Rias, calling Akeno a slut) Or should I make him mellowed with the ORC group? (Only agree on one with, slowly be friends with the Peerage).**

 **Sincerely, this has been Fantasyranger645 and hoping that is to your satisfaction. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DxD Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Highschool DxD or Elder Scrolls V Skyrim, they belong to their own respective owners.**

 **What I do own is MY version of the Dragonborn.**

 **Expect OOCs in Characters and some Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Koneko's Contract~**

"YOU!" screeched Freed as he had saw the newcomer who not only be the person who had raged him but as well as the one who had removed his hand, Howard smiled before replying "Surprise Motherfucka!" he always wanted to say that but maybe he should have said it earlier as an actual surprise, "what took you so long?" inquired the injured mortal as he was now leaning against the wall now aware that Argento was safe.

 ** _[Dovahkiin, it seems that Hyoudou needs assistance]_** came the Voice of Paarthurnax as he had warned his host about the brunette's current predictament in which his leg is bleeding profusely with blood oozing outward and dripping onto the floor, 'yeah grams' he thought back to the inner dragon as he walked towards Issei who was gripping his injured leg "dumbass" was all the blonde male muttered as he then proceeded to put his elder's arm around his neck.

Hyoudou then began a joke "hey we've both been hit in the leg now, guess that means we're twins" he chuckled lightly as he was now slowly dragging his injured limb behind him but then he felt he was lowered against the wall "what are you doing?" he questioned his Kouhai as he was confused onto what he was doing, he then saw Waller use his menu and pulled out a red bottle in his hand that was lowered in front of him, "it's a health potion" came the reply of the Dragonborn as he was sure that his potion worked.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted the psycho priest as he used his free hand to violently grab Asia's arm and push her against the wall, "Let her go!" yelled the brown haired elder teenager in protest as he tried to get up but fell back down 'the potion is sure taking it's time!' came the thoughts of the downed boy but he looked at his blue eyed companion who gripped the silver haired man's own wrist "this is for the people you murdered you SON OF A BITCH!" he then pulled out a knife from behind him and impale it inside the priest's right eye.

The excommunicated church member was screaming in absolute pain but that only intensified as the boy in front of him had then brought the blade out of the eye socket then plunging it into Freed's own crotch region "FUCKER!" came the high-pitched squeal of Sellzen as he had lost something precious to him and all the males throughout the world, but Howard wasn't done as he then left the knife there but he grabbed the man's stumped arm.

*CRACK*

Came the sounds of bones breaking as he had shattered it's structure by bending the arm backwards which caused the arm to be in a deformed place, "holy shit!" muttered Issei as he had never seen this brutality before, then all of a sudden a large magic circle appeared behind Howard "what the hell?" he questioned as he was wondering why THEY were coming here of all places "Issei we're here to..." stated one Kiba Yuuto as he had a sword in both of his hands and was prepped for a fight but instead of a psycho exorcist he had saw the man in insurmountable of pain.

"Oh my" cooed Akeno as she had came out of the circle in a flash of sparkles and was now seeing what Kiba was seeing, to be honest she was more on the sadistic side and witnessing something to brutal turned her on to a certain degree, she licked her lips as the bloodied form of Freed Sellzen was now wearing a face that she too was familiar with and when she took a look at Howard's own face it even gave her a feeling but it wasn't love that's for sure.

Koneko and Rias were the last two to arrive and soon the entire ORC club were now seeing Howard beat the ever living shit out of the Former exorcist, "just so you know Rias, giving a major beating to this Fucker is free of charge" spoke the blonde beater as he had grinned at her when he turned towards the She-Devils direction, she simply nodded and he continued and suffice to say they heard a lot of interesting things to say for threats and taunts.

"You think you're tough shit now!? HUH!? Listen to me Freed Fucking Sellzen. I AM your Judge, Jury and Executioner, so whatever I say you do got it!? You have FUCKED with the wrong person for the second time, first try I wasn't aware of who you were. And now you are in this predictament because of your own retardedness. You wanna fuck with me? YOUR A CHOIR BOY COMPARED TO ME! A MOTHER FUCKING CHOIR BOY! I HAVE FOUGHT IN A WAR OF INDEPENDENCE BACK FROM WHERE I'M FROM AND I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK A LOT OF REPRESSED RAGE!" screamed Howard.

But he wasn't done yet with his angry rant "If I was a king for a day you would be Executed or Killed on Sight!" he paused to regain some of his breath, the others were wide eyed at the boy's words 'he fought for a war from his world?' though Gremory as she was surprised someone like him fought in a war but that would explain the more hostilities towards the Devil-kind, he proceeded to punch the now injured man repeatedly and still ranting on that "Don't fuck with ORC! Do NOT fuck with my friends! Espicially don't Fuck with ME circles!"

He then grabbed the man's dirtied hair dragging him to the nearest wall before slamming his face against it "like I said I have a LOT of repressed and UNYIELDING RAGE!" the Dragonborn yelled out in hate as he then slammed Sellzen's face against the candles which caused burns on the head and which made the silver haired man scream "I'm not done!" and with that he ripped open the man's shirt and pulled out the knife that was still impaled in the crotch.

"From here on you're my bitch!" he then pressed the blade deep into the skin of the red eyed male's chest and began to drag it across the frontal but at this point the man was barely conscious about what was happening.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group who were paling at the angered blonde boy and his actions "Rias I think he's going a bit too far" voiced the concern of Kiba as he was now trying to get rid of the mental image of a crucified Freed from his mind, he shivered as he realized that they were all lucky to not invoke the wrath of one Howard Waller, she only nodded slightly still appalled by the 1st year's actions, however Akeno wasn't affected and not like the others she got off of sadistic pleasure on THIS scale and just drinked Freed's image all in.

"Howard" spoke Issei trying to get the attention of the raging male but then they all heard the American National anthem.

"Oh say can you see~ By the dawn's early light~" sang the Dovahkiin american as he continue to pummel the poor near deathly man into a pulp before calming down. "Sorry" he apologized to the group as he had finished beating the man who was miraculously still intact and breathing "what was that?" asked the brown haired wielder of twice critical as he was still stunned at the savagery his kouhai had unleashed "just pent up frustration released physically" came the answer from Howard as he then grabbed Issei's own hand and pulled him up.

* * *

 **~Hyoudou Household~**

"We're home!" alerted the two friends as they had entered their home. The whole ORC group along with Asia left the building immediately with the latter healing the injured Freed at shockingly Issei's behest as he then told the healed man that his leaders should receive the message, suffice to say is that they may have knowingly or unwittingly sent a declaration of war against the Fallen Angels and even possibly the Grigori.

The two males had both decided that the new girl should stay with them since the their Demon friends weren't that keen on taking her in since she was formerly part of the church 'well THAT was somewhat easy' thought the son of the Hyoudou Patriarch as he and his friend had unexpectedly 'Saved' the possessor of Twilight Healing a rare Sacred Gear that has the power to heal Angels, Devils and Fallen.

But Issei received no answer from the owners "the hell?" he inquired as it was not normal for them to be gone at the same time, and this got the two residents of this house become worried for the two elder parents, but then Howard smacked his head "we stupid!" he spoke as if he had came to a realization and it would seem that the once tense atmosphere was no longer present as the Hyoudou child remembered as well "of course! They are out having dinner!" he felt like a retard for not recognizing that sooner.

The blue eyed member of the trio spoke out again "that just means that we have the house to ourselves" he then proceeded to walk towards the couch and began the daily ritual, watching T.V. and eating food without a care in the world.

"So how about staying with us for a while?" asked the current owner of Twice Critical to the third member of the group "y-yeah" she said nervously about entering someone else's residence and a boy's no less, the blonde boy looked at her before speaking his mind "you can stay as much as you want Asia" his tone was light and that had cheered her up after today's incident with her 'Defecting' from the Fallen's side and joining theirs.

Both Hyoudou and Waller knew that there would be some form of 'Punishment' when she returned if she stayed with Freed and they couldn't let her go through with it, so without further ado they both grabbed the young lass's arms with their own and ran out the first chance they got after she healed Sellzen from his near-death experience.

Issei then caught the other two blondes attention "how about something to eat?" he asked the two as he was sure that everyone was hungry including himself since they haven't ate anything and skipped dinner, then all of a sudden a growling sound came from the Maiden's stomach signalling that it has a need for something to eat "yes" she replied in embarrassment as she looked down as to make sure her friends didn't see her face, the oldest teen chuckled but then something happened that no one was expecting.

*GGGGRRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL*

Was the sound of a VERY desperate stomach that desired food "Jesus man!" exclaimed the 17 year old brunette as he was shocked that someone was starving like his Kouhai who only groaned before answering the question in the other duo's respective minds "I might have skipped Lunch and Dinner" as if to prove the clarification another ungodly roar was heard once again that no doubt woke some neighbors up, it was this moment that Hyoudou joked "HASHTAG FEED HOWARD!" he then laughed at the younger man's misfortune.

Argento Asia giggled at the childish nature of her two male companions as they began to bicker, "Screw you Ise" came the words of a groaning Dragonborn as he flipped off his Senpai who just kept laughing, needless to say the two's actions of cheering her up were effective as she then walked into the kitchen while they were both now trying to choke each other by gripping their respective necks in which they only emitted gurgling sounds.

Then the sounds of the door unlocking were heard as a voice rung out that caught the two arguing boys attention "Issei? Howard?" came the sound that belonged to Mrs. Hyoudou's voice and when the door opened completely showing Noriko in a dress while Joshua was in a tux and what they witnessed is that the two best friends were choking each other which was now leading to a complete misunderstanding in the view of Noriko.

~Later~

"I'm so sorry for their behavior my dear, sometimes boys will be a bit rambunctious" spoke the Matriarch Hyoudou to Argento in an apologetic tone while the former two fighters were now on the ground with large round bumps on their head, "told ya boys to not mess around too much" shook the head of Joshua as he had felt pity towards his son and his young tenant as they were now regaining consciousness.

"No worries Mrs. Hyoudou they were just simply trying to cheer me up" replied the young blonde girl as she was giving the woman a genuine smile that seems to brighten anyone's day even the two who now were awake and staring at her, "aren't you just the most adorable thing" exclaimed the mother of Issei as she then hugged the green eyed gal, the father of the older teen looked at the two other male's before asking "so why did you bring her here?" he was curious as to why they suddenly brought a girl home.

It was his son who answered "we met Asia yesterday when we were walking around, she got lost and we helped her out, we were on our errand today when we met her again but under 'unique' circumstances and let's just say that she won't be going back to her apartment anytime soon as her landlord was, well I'll just be blunt he was a cocksucker" he spat at the notion of calling THAT thing as a human being and a landlord but he couldn't tell the truth to his parents.

Surprisingly Asia nodded her head when asked if it was true "yes he let me stay in an apartment but in exchange he had wanted to befriend me 'Physically' he said" she explained in a lie to the two parents whose anger seemed to rise up to a whole other level at the mention of a 'Physical' friendship which was secretly rape, "well I'm glad that my son and Howard arrived when they did" spoke Noriko as she hugged Asia even tighter.

"Old man I'm starving" came the sudden voice of their blonde man in the room as he began to groan again, he had decided to give the Patriarch a nickname since he had tints of grey in his hair which seemed to piss him off a bit "I told you I'm not that old" came the retort of the oldest male as he looked at his guest.

* * *

 **~Church, Kuoh~**

"Damn it!" roared out Raynare as she summoned up a light spear and hurled it towards a scarecrow and embedded it into the torso area, they have lost not only the girl who had the power of healing but also nearly lost one of their most active members who was supposed to guard her while he did the deed of removing a contract holder of the Devils, but alas from what little information they could get out of the near-dead man's mouth was that it was the same boy who he encountered a few days before.

And he matched with the description that Dohnaseek had provided when he returned alive but now a disgraced Fallen, and the ravenette was sure that this boy was actually the same knight she met when she was about to kill the boy with the Sacred Gear 'he's a bigger threat than originally imagined' she thought to herself as she then began to analyze whatever knowledge the church group has gotten off of this new threat.

"It's about the blonde guy isn't it?" came a familiar feminine voice, the Violet eyed girl turned and met eyes that weren't like hers but brown, she replied to her fellow casted out angel "yeah if he is what we got then he may be even much of a dangerous threat" if what the reports say is true then he is to be treated as danger level Red as she doubts that having magic and being a fighter is not the only thing he has and she was sure that he no doubt gave them back Freed as a message.

A message they all received when the words 'Don't fuck with me' came into view when he carved Sellzen's torso in blood signifying that he has declared war on them and add in the fact that he was in Devil territory which were also protected by them. It was possibly that they were in league with him which proved even more difficult than it should be as they were low in numbers and the idea of the Holy Maiden being in the hands of the Devils was not a good sign for them at all.

She began to ponder on what they could do against someone who has the power to be on par with supernatural beings of their stature but yet still had more prowess than all of them combined, and yet this Enemy might be as strong as Azazel in which she had hoped that was not the case otherwise they were all doomed from the start but it also shed some light on the matter.

He goes to the same Academy that Issei's from so at least they know where he goes to, he seemed to have some form of kindness in him if he had spared Dohnaseek instead of killing him on the spot and letting Freed live but barely, and he seems to go on errands for the Gremory woman whose own power is not to be trifled with so at least they were starting to form some kind of plan with those in thought, "I have an Idea" she spoke as her facial expression turned into a grin that showed her plan was a dark one.

* * *

 **~After School, Park~**

School had just ended a few hours ago and the two residents of the Hyoudou household were at the park once again "so are we continuing with my training?" inquired the ever curious Issei Hyoudou as he was wondering if they were still continuing their regiment.

Issei had asked Howard to teach him how to fight with hopes of not only getting stronger for Asia's sake but he also heard that the girls dig someone who had muscles. Waller answered with a nod signalling that the brunette indeed was going to be taught but was warned that it wasn't going to be easy and will probably be even tough, suffice to say was that in order for him to be able to handle punches he had to improve his physique first and that proved to be somewhat of a challenge as the owner of Twice Critical was rather...Distracted to say the least.

And that was a week ago and the boy's body had indeed improve to the point where when he was whacked earlier by the Kendo girls club he still felt it but it also wasn't that bad, alas he thought he still had a long way to go as their training method upped a little bit as Howard had a new way of training him. Have him dodge some magic spells for speed and alongside the near attack of the swords that Waller had (Yes swords as in plural), he had to take very tough hits from being punched by a metal gauntlet for endurance and last but not least had to avoid being shot at.

By Arrows and Bolts no less.

Needless to say is that despite the near death experiences he had almost taken during sessions but he had felt improvement as a result and he greatly appreciated the effort his Kouhai had did for him and was actually looking forward to having another tutoring moments "no" was the blunt reply of the young teacher as the two were in the middle of a field with some trees blocking the way, it wasn't a perfect training method but it was make-do and that was enough for the young men in the area.

"What do you mean no?" shouted a very worried Issei as normally it would be a simple yes or a nod but this was different and he had feared that the blonde man may not teach him anymore, speaking of who had brought up his menu and looked at his inventory and looked at his melee weapons, he clicked on them and they appeared in both of his hands with the sword in black color that resembled ebony and the handle with a bird wings spreaded out.

On the right hand was the blade of a Katana that looked plain and simple but yet it also looked old as there were signs of dirt and grime as well as a bit of rust on the blades flat surfaced sides, however it also was unique as it looked like it glowed faintly with a small blue lightning sparking every now and then if one were observant.

Howard then did something that was new, he tossed his Senpai the black sword who caught it in mild surprise at this behavior, "we're stepping up our game man" he said to his apprentice as his mouth formed a grin and who was mirrored by the brown haired semi-perverted man's own grin, "you mean you'll teach me how to use swords?" he asked incredulously as the blade in his hand had small spots of green and red that little bit of glowed on it, Waller nodded "you exercising was just basics." he paused as he motioned for his student to com at him "welcome to the next level."

What the two males didn't know was that one Kiba Yuuto was currently watching the duo's training session and he was impressed at how Howard's use of swords was unique to say the least, 'how powerful is he?' he questioned in his mind as he witnessed Hyoudou getting his ass kicked by his current teacher who just simply stood there not moving an inch.

"Are you gonna protect Asia with THAT kind of skillset?" taunted the blonde boy as he wasn't in any form of stance as his blade was being hunt loosely as if it was a toy, "you don't have to be an ass about it!" retorted Hyoudou as he got up from his position on the ground after being tripped by his sensei's leg, he raised his current sword in front of him in a lacking matter as he wasn't used to handling a blade, he charged at his younger again hoping to aim or at least scratch him but that proved futile as he felt nothing in his hands.

*THUNK*

*SHINK*

Brown eyes widen as he instantly saw the Katana pressed up against his throat, his eyes darted towards the right and saw his own melee weapon was now in a nearby tree, "denied" spoke Howard Waller as he was smiling at the changed expression of his Senpai's face into fear.

The Japanese looking sword was removed as the brown eyed teenager felt a bit of a relieving sense as he witnessed his Instructor retrieve his sword he let him borrow, "just because you have a weapon doesn't mean you are a badass, it's the training that came with it" spoke the Sensei of Issei sagely as when he saw his defeated form he was instantly reminded of himself just when he had started his adventure/quest in the land of the Nords.

He then put a hand on his Senpai's shoulder before speaking "don't worry though, it's tough sure but the results in the end will be the one that counts at all" he smiled as his elder student looked at him with a feeling of hope, maybe it was possible he can become better with a blade? Then without hesitation the blue eyed boy shouted out "Come on out! I know you are there!" he was calling out to whoever was eyeing them earlier.

The 17 year old brown eyed male stood up and looked around as he heard the one of his younger become a bit serious and that raised alarms in his head, they both heard rustling coming from the trees above them "come one out whoever ya are or I'll shoot ya with mah arrow!" threatened Howard as he pulled out his Bow [Zephyr] and was aiming in the same tree that made the moving sounds, they heard a small thud and both turned to see someone they didn't expect.

Kiba Yuuto.

* * *

 **~Night, Building~**

"So what the hell are we doing here again?" asked Issei Hyoudou as he and his current partner arrived to the place of where Kiba told them to meet at, they both encountered the Devil group as they appeared from a magical red circle, it was the leader who answered "we're here to take care of a Stray Devil who was said to have taken residence here" at the mention of a Stray the Human blonde remembered Dohnaseek calling him a stray before probably believing he was a devil, he internally laughed at how far but yet close he was.

As if knowing what the next question will be Akeno clarified for them "a stray devil is a former servant of a royal house who either injured or killed their master and left out of their own selfish greed" at the mention of 'master, death, servant' the Dovahkiin mocked the explanation "sounds to me like their doing themselves a favor" he wasn't in the mood today after hearing that the other blonde of the group watched him train Issei earlier was a mood killer.

But Akeno ignored the words that came from her Kouhai's own mouth she continued "our target is a Stray Devil by the name of Viser who killed her master for her own self desires of lust, she was last seen here" and with that they all entered the building by going through the front door 'It's starting to remind me of a dungeon' thought the Dragon slayer as he was slowly remembering all those times of going through floor to floor back in Skyrim only to search for word walls and shiny new weapons he could sell at the closest vendor.

 ** _[Dovahkiin, I sense a presence nearby and it's a similar energy to your Daedric allies]_** came the voice of the wise dragon as he had warned his killer about a threat that had a similar magical properties like the rest of the ORC group 'alright thanks for the heads up' thanked mentally to his grandfather figure in his head as he summoned up his sun damaging melee weapon [Dawnguard Rune Axe], he twirled it in his right hand to get a feel for his double sided blade since he doesn't use it that much unless it was used against vampires.

This would be the exception since he won't use [DawnBreaker] yet considering that it would reveal too much on how much stuff he has in his inventory, however he had wanted to look a bit cool right now so he went into his appeals section and selected his Thieves guild Armor/hood/boots/gloves to then equipped them to instantly change his appearance, say what you want about his looks and the axe not mixing well, he had wanted variety during his travels so out of boredom he mixes things up but back onto the task at hand.

"Whoa what's that outfit?" asked a stupefied Issei Hyoudou as he looked at the newly clothed fighter in front of him, he received a chuckle "it's something I actually like more than anything" it was true even though it's light armor and doesn't do much protection but it helped him carry more things than normal so that was a plus but he shook his head to get his mind back on the mission.

 ** _[ABOVE!]_** came the alerted screaming of the inner dragon as Howard rolled out of the way when a sudden amount of weight which alerted everyone as they were all ahead of the dodging male. "Howard!" shouted Issei as he was worried about his friend then without warning he was smacked by an unknown force that sent him towards a nearby wall "shit!" he cursed through gritted teeth as slowly got up from being thrown at the hard stone side of a wall.

"Stray Devil Viser" spoke Rias with venom in her tone as she and the others witness a large four legged monstrosity that rose up to reveal the top half of a naked and large breasted woman while her bottom half was that of a long arm with red glowing fingernails that seemed deadly to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught under it, luckily Howard dodged out of the way before he could be the poor victim of such circumstance 'That was a close one!' he thought as he was now sitting with the rest of the Group.

"Waller are you alright?" inquired the President of ORC and the boy merely nodded before standing up, "this is new territory for you so let us handle it" she explained to him that his was not in his domain of combat. Howard agreed for once and resigned to sit on the sidelines along with Issei who was now standing with him "why aren't you joining?" spoke the mentioned teenager as he was curious, his kouhai answered truthfully "I can't ALWAYS be around to fight everyone's battles, plus I've wondered about THEIR fighting capabilities" it was true as he was curious as to what they do.

However that was short lived as the creature known as Viser then began to rub her breasts "BOOBIES!" shouted Issei in delight as he was deprived of his porn while living with Howard and it didn't matter if it WAS someone trying to kill them or if they were some kind of devil-like monstrosity who killed their master for their own needs, speaking of needs he NEEDED this and honestly couldn't think without having at least a look of a NAKED girl rubbing her own boobs.

Sure he has Rias and Akeno's to stare at but they were clothed so he couldn't exactly see their bounciness to their full beautiful potential but with his Kouhai living with him and removing any and all signs of pornography from his room it was a figurative 'hell on earth' dramatic, but his mind was brought back to reality when he heard shouting coming from his younger "are you fucking kidding me now Daniel!?" at the mention of his middle name being revealed he yelled back "okay First; Fuck you! Secondly; don't ever call me that! Thirdly: I NEED this!"

The duo's bantering was cut off at the hearing of a loud screaming in pain like roar, they turned their heads and saw the two massive lower arms of this monstrosity were cut cleanly off and below it was Kiba who was underneath it, "tell me. Are you two familiar with Chess?" asked Rias to the two of them which raised some eyebrows "like the board game? Yeah I played but am really terrible at it" replied Hyoudou as he had answered honestly and truthfully.

The red head chuckled at his explanation before speaking again "our fights is kind of like chess, you have the pieces King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawns." she paused as she and the others witnessed Kiba's sudden swift mobility "Kiba's is that of a Knight, he has very high speed movements and uses swords to his advantage against those who are either equally fast or slow. However each piece has a weakness, My knight's cons is that he cannot take very powerful attacks directly and he would be slowed down by wearing something heavy so he goes light."

'Thief.' came the analogy used for Yuuto's ability and realized that what she said is true as he struck with precision and dodged when attacked, then he pulled out from he fight and landed next to Issei and from what the two human's sight saw was that it was Koneko's turn as she slowly approached Viser and seeming to have not a care.

She was swallowed up by the beasts lower mouth which caused the older brunette's voice out in concern "Koneko!" but it would seem that his worries were soothed by the words of Rias Gremory's own voice which was calm "don't worry, she'll be fine" and true to her words the 'Mouth' half sudden open up with the white haired midget standing there with both of her arms stretched out revealing that it was her who had opened it up.

'Warrior' he thought of the equivalence that these pieces have and somewhat similar to those of the standing stones back in the other world. "Koneko's piece is that of Rook, she has a great amount of unparalleled strength and has an equal amount of defense. But she is slower than normal and can't react fast enough if encountered with an enemy with speed." and like last time it was real as the young girl had LIFTED the taller and heavier monster above her head and tossed it to another area of the facility.

"Holy shit, remind me to never piss her off" spoke a shocked Hyoudou as he and his fellow non-supernatural were witnessing something that should be considered impossible and his other nodded his own head.

"Your turn Akeno" spoke the de facto leader of the group as she then handed the reigns to her subordinate who merely giggled when she heard it was her turn for some fun "oh alright" she said to her leader and began to slowly walked towards the woman/beast hybrid known as Viser and to attack her opponent she raised both of her arms above her head and then all of a sudden a bright yellow flashes of light had come down striking the stray directly.

'Mage?' came the thinking of Waller but he was actually curious at what the vice-president's place is in this hierarchy of chess, if Kiba was the Knight and Koneko the Rook which piece was she, his answer came when the blue-green eyed babe spoke out "as my Vice president and second in command Akeno is that of the Queen which is more or less the mixing of all the pieces and she's my most strongest piece. She's also called the 'Ultimate Sadist' so she's really into S&M" and with those words rebounded around the 1st years head he began to realize something.

'Then what was Issei supposed to be if she saved him?' he pondered about that idea and was actually somewhat interested in discovering what his best friend's piece was if he didn't arrive in time or hesitated that day.

Gremory walked towards the now near-dead woman/beast hybrid demon, "any last words?" she asked the entity in front of her as she plans on finishing it off and her only response was a threat "go to hell!" were the ever famous last words commonly used no matter world it was, "fine. Checkmate" was the only reply to the threatening tone as she then summoned a red magical circle with her family insignia and casted a spell of pure pitch black lightning with red outlines and sound it created seemed to fit those of demonic presences.

And now Viser the Stray demon is no longer among this world.

* * *

 **~The Next Day, Park~**

The current duo of Asia Argent and Issei Hyoudou were walking through the park that they first met. "I'm kind of sad that Waller couldn't be here" said a downtrodden Maiden as she was wanting to spend some time with the other male but he had something to do and couldn't come, "he DID say he was going to join us later on" came the reply of the now male companion of the healer as they trekked through the cement walkways.

'I've never seen someone so disappointed before.' thought the lad as he began to recount what had transpired after the 'mission' the night before.

After the event the group of friends got together and began discussions amongst themselves and what to do in the near future, however before they left the duo of humans had asked the leader what pieces they could have had should they've been turn into demons like them. Needless to say is that the mention of them being lower ranking devils they were saw fit to have the lowest pieces ever on the chessboard.

'A freaking Pawn!?' he yelled out internally as the image of the two boys standing next to a pawn piece, which meant that they were the troops and or cannon fodder all the while the weakest and insufficient power known to them and possibly even expendable, and from Hyoudou's perspective that didn't sit well with him and his dreams of becoming a future harem king so that all the ladies could be in line waiting for his body.

The brunette's mind was brought back to the now as he felt a tug on his shirt which was caused by the only other individual with him, "what are you thinking about Issei?" she asked him innocently as the two stopped and were in front of a large pond with several pillars, the boy reassured her by his answer "nothing, just wondering if anything interesting will happen soon" but what the boy did not know was that he was so ironically correct as a presence he hasn't heard from made herself known.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice aloud and the boy's blood ran cold as he instantly knew that there was only ONE person who could have speak those words, he turned his head and saw his murderer landing on the water with ease almost levitating down, "so they were right, you are alive" Raynare taunted the boy she had tried to kill so many weeks ago only to be met with failure due to 'His' interference.

Asia was shaking in fear as it was her superior that has come "lady Raynare" she muttered still surprised she had spotter her here, "oh Asia I didn't see you there" teased the ravenette as she wasn't actually looking at the poor lass's eyes but rather instead directly at her 'Ex-Boyfriend' own eyes that showed both shock and a tint of sadness "what are you doing here Yuuma?" he asked while still calling her by her human name, it still pained him to accept her as what she actually is but he couldn't do it.

The female fallen answered "I'm here for the girl if me being here is obvious" she then used her magic to conjure up a light spear, the same weapon she used to wound the poor lad in front of her some time ago, but it would seem that her target seemed to be more defiance than she had ever seen as the young girl spoke out in retaliation "I wanted to leave! I don't want any part of what you and the rest of angels are doing anymore!"

The girls young guardian smiled before talking with his Ex-girlfriend "you heard her Yuuma! She doesn't want to go with you!" after the declaration the black haired seducer seethed at this boy's newfound courage and stupidity 'He was never like this before. Is it possible it's HIS doing?' she thought to herself as she was then ready to aim her javelin towards the child she had faked out. However before she could anything she had heard the boy shout out "Sacred Gear!" and his artifact had appeared on his left arm.

But Raynare couldn't allow him to do anything else so she hurled her spear directly at the weaker human's direction but she was shocked when he had dodged by moving to his left side but there was a small cut on his side meaning that he wasn't fast enough to not get cut but he did survive a fatal blow to him that was supposed to be delivered. 'He has improved a bit' thought the de facto leader of the local Fallen Angels as she was a bit impressed about his reaction.

'I guess it's a good thing that all those physical exercises have been great for me' thought Hyoudou as he dodged her piercing weapon by remembering that his Kouhai had used arrows during his exercises but they were short and yet they also had speed whilst Spears were longer and could have easily impaled him but they were also slower and since he was used to fast things he had easily dodged it, he had to thank his Sensei about his training method.

However he had accidentally hit Asia in the way of his dodging therefore causing the two of them to land on the floor. As they were now indisposed of the Black Angel had summoned another Spear and then tossed it towards the boy as she couldn't hit the Maiden as much as she wants to but due to the blonde's Sacred Gear it would be difficult to extract it from her corpse so she had to make sure that she did not accidentally kill her.

At least not until they capture her that is.

But she was brought back to reality when her weapon connected and hit it directly into his abdomen, she smiled at the thought of finally ridding herself of the vermin that had dared to lay his hands on her but that wasn't the case as the Healer began to use her profession to assist Issei after the javelin-like object vanished after impaling him. "Thank you Asia" thanked the now restored man as he got up into a standing form and looked at his current opponent who also toyed with his emotions.

Except she wasn't there anymore and then suddenly as if knowing where she was at he looked up and saw that she was now above him and in her hands was a much larger holy spear, "look out!" he shouted as he shoved his friend away from the incoming danger as the Fallen threw it down to his feet which caused an explosion that was powerful enough to blast the male upwards and fall down into the watery pool.

"Okay that was kind of bullshit" muttered the 2nd year student of Kuoh as he got up from the shallow depth and looked at his companion who seemed to be now entangled by the other woman's arms and black wings, "after the ritual later tonight you won't be worried about anything anymore." spoke out Raynare as she cupped the younger's cheeks which were stained with her tears of sadness. "LET HER GO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to reach the duo but unfortunately he couldn't as they disappeared leaving only black colored feathers.

He failed to protect her, he could have saved her but he didn't because he was simply weak and helpless, he saw her tears and wanted nothing more than to erase them but it was too late. He was going to call his partner and inform him but he then remembered what he said last night.

 _"I can't always be there be around to fight everyone's battles."_ as much as he hated to say it his Kouhai was right, this wasn't his affair as he wasn't the one who let Asia be taken by the enemy and it was more personal, but despite all his efforts he still failed and was hoping that maybe his friend would understand but fear crept through the boy's mind as darker thoughts became more logical. "No I need to tell him, he has a right to know since he too is her friend" he regained his hope through will and dialed the number.

* * *

 **~ORC club, Kuoh~**

*SLAP* was the sound of someone slapping another individual hard. The one who had done the action was none other than Rias Gremory and the person who received the treatment was the local pervert brown haired teen Issei Hyoudou. You see after the incident earlier in the day happened Issei had called his Kouhai about the situation and needless to say that he was shocked that the other student was clearly understanding but yet pissed off and so the two boys began to think of a plan to 'officially' save Argento from whatever fate she's been dealt with.

However ORC had caught wind of this and the two were now standing in the middle of the whole room.

"HEY!" came the shout from Howard Waller as he got up from his seat and grabbed the Heiresses wrist gripping it real hard, he didn't know WHY she slapped him when he voiced that they should mount up a rescue but what he DOES know is that just because they wanted to rescue an innocent does NOT apply the Red crimson girl the Right to prevent them from doing so. "What did I say!? If I don't want you there then DON'T GO!" said Rias to the lad in front of her while raising it a bit to show her displeasure.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" demanded the young blonde teen as he was feeling the anger boil up in his veins at the girls declaration 'she can't do this!' he thought in his head as she was doing something that was considered wrong in his and his partner's eyes. "You should just ignore Asia for now" was her reply to the demand and that had pissed off the two humans even more that she had said something that wasn't right at all. "We can't just ignore her Rias!" yelled back Issei as he was now staring into her own eyes.

Then the Gamer had interrupted by taunting her "Why _Gremory_? Is it because of Argento's Sacred Gear? Is it due to the fact that she's a Nun? Or possibly due to the Church itself? Tell me Rias Gremory, what are you afraid of?" his respect for the woman in front of him has lowered significantly because from what he' seen of the whole Occult Research Club's members they seemed to flinch a bit at the mentions of Church and Nuns proving that they were terrified and Gremory is no exception.

At the mention of her being scared had somewhat peeved the youngest daughter of her family she replied to the taunt "I am not scared, I'm simply worried about you two" she was telling the truth as they were but mere Humans who are easily to receive wounds from the Supernatural attacks and if they fight on the Fallen's territory and surrounded they won't stand a chance at least not by themselves.

But it seems that the 1st year is something else as he taunted her even more "Bullshit! You ARE scared of going!" he nearly shouted those words so that everyone's attention could be on his presence. "Waller you are stepping out of line" retorted Rias as she came to the realization that the 16 year old teen was becoming more violent with each counter-argument, however it seems that her words reached him somewhat as his own actions became less menacing but was still tense.

Then without warning he turned around then began to walk out "where are you going!?" demanded Gremory as she was a bit shocked that he could just leave after their small fight. He replied "isn't it obvious? I'm going to save her" he paused before locking eyes with his brown haired Senpai "Ise let's go. It's obvious that these _Demons_ will not aid us" he then put his hands into his pants and walked out. The mentioned boy just glanced back at the group for a brief moment and followed suit.

"Wants us to follow them?" inquired Kiba as he and Koneko were now standing up and prepared to follow the duo who had just left, the Leader nodded "yeah, just make sure that they don't cause TOO much trouble" she explained as her mind began to wander towards the younger blonde who may even more unpredictable than originally imagined.

~Outside~

The duo who left not that long ago were now walking down a street "so what's the plan?" questioned Hyoudou as he was curious as to what the two were now going to do in the process of saving their captive friend whose life may not be that long anymore at this very moment, "Follow me" was the only answer as he began to lead the both of them towards their next destination.

* * *

 **~Police Station~**

"Why the hell are we doing at the Police Station?" inquired a very confused Issei Hyoudou as he was wondering why him and his guide were now walking through the station where many various officers of the law were doing paper, taking criminals to jail or answering phones, needless to say it was both questioning as to why they were there and hope that the reason for it was because he had a friend at least.

'The Police can't help us! Hell I've seen him fight, so why the fuck does he need help?' thought the boy with even more confusion as to why his teacher of all people was going to the Popo for assistance. However he was brought out of his stupor when he heard his younger speak "we're here to see the Chief" now that shocked the brunette as he was actually curious as to why he needed to speak with the Chief of Police of all people, the officer nearby nodded and motioned them to the office of said leader the local Law Enforcement.

Both Waller and Hyoudou then walking straight into the separate workspace of the Chief. "Howard! Good to see you my boy!" came the booming voice of what the wielder of [Twice Critical] heard and assumed that it belonged to their contact, "well hello again" came the kind reply from the mentioned. "So what do you need?" asked the Chief as he sat down on the chair behind his desk while both newcomers were sitting across from him.

"We need help" was the short answer coming from the blonde haired boy as he leaned closer to the man albeit slightly, "oh now that's a surprise" said the Chief in shock that someone of Waller's 'status' needs some form of help. "Our friend was recently taken from us yesterday and we need help to get her back" clarified the teenage Dragonborn as he had wanted assistance from the person he helped a couple of weeks ago.

But the Chief of Police was curious as to why the two boys didn't call the Police immediately if their friend was kidnapped so he had decided to voice this "so why didn't you call my men, I'm sure we could have helped look for them" he was stupefied by the lack of action. Howard immediately answered "well let's just say that she was kidnapped by people who are out of your 'Jurisdiction' sir" at that tone the lad used the Chief instantly knew what it meant "Ohhh, so what do you need?" he now knew why the blonde teen didn't call.

He then saw the same boy hand him a piece of folded paper "what's this?" he inquired as to what the paper he received was about, he then unfolded the piece and looked at the writing and realized it was a letter.

"Okay you two boys go to McDonalds, calm down your nerves and I'll see what I can do okay?" spoke the elder man as he walked to the door and opened it so that his guests could leave the law enforcement facility, "alright sir" came the kind reply from Howard as he and his Senpai had left the place with the second boy feeling a bit pissed off. "What the hell was that!?" shouted a distraught 2nd year Kuoh student who walked beside his younger fellow student, he received a short explanation "Do NOT worry about it Issei, at least not yet anyway" and he left the boy with those words.

He paused his movements for a second before speaking at loud "I know you're there" at the mention of this the second male became aware and readied to fight off whoever they were if they proved to be a threat to the duo. Then they both heard a familiar voice "I'm still surprised that you knew we were following you since leaving the Club" spoke Kiba Yuuto as he and Koneko walked out from behind a nearby tree and this shocked Hyoudou but Howard simply smiled.

* * *

 **~McDonalds~**

The group of four have reached the restaurant and were now sitting at a table that they requested, but it seems that one of the team seemed to be more on edge than usual and who else would that be than our favorite Pervert.

"Calm down Ise!" said Howard to his buddy as the said boy has seemingly been pacing back and forth next to their table, needless to say that it also made the other patrons of the fast food place to become nervous as well "like he said Hyoudou be calm" chuckled a nervous Kiba as he began to feel the stares from the other civilians in the place, "Mommy who's that boy there?" asked a child as they pointed towards the pacing older, the woman replied "that's someone we don't talk about sweetie."

At those words the resident Dovahkiin heard a voice in his head and knew who it was **_[Deja Vu as the saying goes]_** spoke the dragon spirit within the blonde haired 16 year old 'No kidding' as he had felt familiarity when he looked at the situation in hindsight and he felt like this already happened before, meh it was long ago.

"Kiba Yuuto!" came an announcement from the Cashier as two trays of various food that the four man team had ordered. Koneko approached the countertop alongside with Howard as the boy grabbed the drinks and the gal getting the food as they both then walked back to their table and sat down. They set down their refreshments and meals before sitting down next to their respective partners with Koneko sitting next to Kiba and Howard taking his seat next towards Issei.

The four began to dig into their feast with Kiba calming down his fellow 2nd year when the two left. "So what did you give the Chief?" inquired Hyoudou as he bit into his Cheese Burger, his first companion responded "I gave him a note" he then took a single piece of his 20 piece chicken nuggets and began to eat the SIDES of the nugget as he twirled it around repeating the process, "what kind of note?" inquired young Toujou as she took a chunk out of her Triple layered burger.

However before the boy could answer again it was instead answered by a voice they weren't expecting "One that shows how much trouble you four are in" they all turned their heads to the newcomer and saw the Chief of Police standing there wearing his uniform and his hat being held on his side by his arms "sir!" came the sudden respect from the Brunette of the group. The elder man held up his hand while chuckling "I'm kidding, none of you are in any trouble" at that the tense the 'Normie' boy vanished making him sigh in relief.

"So Waller, I can safely assume that these two are Devils right?" he asked the boy stunning the other duet who tensed even more when they heard him call them devils, the younger blonde nodded "Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou" he motioned with his hands to the named teenagers whose expressions were that of utter shock, the man seen their faces and laughed lightly "don't worry about it you two, I know about the Supernatural" he then sat next to Howard's other side.

The man cleared his throat before speaking once more but in a much more serious tone "Alright. So I did as you asked Howard and have some of my officers who were nearby to investigate the Church for any 'Unusual' activity." he paused letting the information sink into the group's ears as they in turn became serious and espicially Issei as he gripped his hand tighter, "And?" inquired more from Howard as he was waiting for the Enforcer of the Law in most of Kuoh.

"They reported that there WAS some kind of activity for they found a broken chain piece in front of the pedestal that held the statue and signs that there were people as food and water were present and fabric but yet my officers found no one nearby for miles except for a few homeless people here and there but other wise not a single living soul was spotted residing there" he stopped speaking as to let the info sink even more, "I sense a 'but' incoming." said Issei this time as he saw enough movies to see where this is going.

The older male nodded "But they did find something strange. They found a small toy on one of the rows of wooden benches and a few pieces of black feathers" at the mention of Feathers the group became even more alert. "You're right boy, these uh 'Fallen Angels' have indeed staged a base there and if the evidence from the Chains were any indication they are planning something, and it ain't the good kind of something" he explained as he saw the group's eyes become sharp.

Issei got up swiftly and began to growl out "We can't just leave her there!" he almost shouted those words as he looked at his friends "We won't" came the reply from his Kouhai who seemed strangely calm for some reason. The aged man laughed heartily "Of course you won't! But just because you four are going in and save your friend doesn't mean you should go unprepared" he then got up from his seat while motioning for the group of young teens to follow.

~Outside~

The group of Five were now outside walking towards a black truck that seemed to almost blend into the night if it weren't for the reflective surface, "I figured you would go and get her, so I had decided to 'Procure' something for you." he said while pulling down the tailgate for them to see two objects.

The first object they spotted resembled that of duffle bag bug colored green so they could see it, there was two brown straps on each end of it almost like it was holding something in place due to the fact that the duffle bag seemed to be a bit larger than normally seen as.

The second item was a long, large black case that seemed to carry something large if the mentioning of large was any indication.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Waller with wide eyes as he pointed at the two objects, the Chief nodded his head while smiling at the four then the First yellow haired teen approached the Duffle bag before undoing the straps and it became undone as it unfolded itself to reveal...

Gun parts.

A LOT of parts for Guns.

At the sight of the pieces of weaponry in front of him Howard Waller nearly DROOLED at the sight of these new favorite 'Toys' he had received, "Yes my young friends, the duffle is of American Origin and needless to say is that despite the Americans being somewhat assholes they have Created the BEST stopping power in their arsenal as far as I know." he then motioned the other three to look at the pieces and parts for the bullet used weaponry.

"Thompson. Colts. Revolvers. Rifles. It's my dream come true" muttered the classmate of Koneko as he was looking at the weapon they have now, "if you think that's all then take a look at this!" he then caught their attention by unlocking the rectangular metal case and it opened up to show much more modern and sophisticated ranged guns in it "are these?" this time it was Issei's turn to nearly drool at the sight of THESE weapons.

Instead of parts and pieces like the Duffle these Guns were already build up and cleaned, they were in boxed up case foams that matched the shape of the items in it. "Yep these are also American SWAT but they were being sent to our Department under the orders of the Commissioner." explained the Police leader as he gave the other three another look at what weaponry they could use during their raid on the Fallen's base.

"However this is the ONLY time you'll be able to use these guns you hear me? I had to pull a LOT of strings just to get you these weapons and if they do not return after you save whoever your going after then the Commissioner will have my head" he explained to the young group of heroes who were going to risk their lives for the sake of one of their own, "before I forget. You have THREE hours to return. The Church takes one, so get going" he said to them before he walked away into the direction of the police station.

* * *

 **~Kuoh Church, One Hour Later~**

The black truck arrived at location of where the adolescent teenagers were going to perform their 'Operation'. "So who's going to pick what?" inquired Howard as he lowered the truck's tailgate and undid the straps/locks on the two respective storage's that carried their equipment they were going to use. "I think I'm going with the SWAT" answered Kiba as he picked up his gear, Hyoudou nodded and leaned in the same box that the guns of his choosing were identified "I've always wondered what the US Guns were like compared to ours."

"I guess that means you and me are gonna go with the Classics Ko" he said to his classmate as he got his gear, he didn't notice that Koneko blushed faintly when he called her by his new nickname but continued to retrieve her own gear.

Howard Waller = M1941 Thompson SMG , M1917 Revolver, M1 Carbine.

Koneko Toujou = Winchester Model 21, M50 Reising.

Issei Hyoudou = M4 Carbine, M1911 Pistol.

Kiba Yuuto = Remington Model 870, MP5.

The De Facto team leader looked at the group and nodded "I think this is alright" he then swapped his impressed facial expression with that of a much serious one, "alright from what the Chief said is that his officers found chains in front of the statue that is nothing but a fragment that was chipped off of it, and the fact we only have ONE hour to save Asia let's not waste anytime." he explained to the makeshift Rescue squad. He counted down "3... 2... 1..." the group nodded and the Blonde younger teen started their OP by kicking the door open.

~Interior~

"Pedestal with a statue" muttered Kiba as he remembered the words of the Chieftain an hour before about saying the officers found a Chain fragment in front of said statue in front of them now, "Food as well" spoke out Koneko as she spotted out the edible objects on a nearby table. "Does anyone else feel that?" asked Howard as he approached the statue while looking around and wondering what the heck he felt as he was sure that whatever he was feeling now was coming from the direction in front of the group.

Then without warning Koneko used her Rook strength to destroy the Pedestal that it's shards and pieces were blown away, "Would you please tell us next time you were going to do that!?" shouted Issei as he coughed from the dust that the white haired girl created when breaking that podium "look here" she said gaining the attention of everyone, "what is it?" asked Waller as he and the other three boys approached the now ruined Podium and saw a stairway down.

The Prince of Kuoh smiled "would you look at that, a secret entrance" he spoke as he then readied his firearm along with everyone else's, his white haired fellow Devil spoke up "I can sense a lot of Priests down there, do doubt that they know we're here" she then proceeded to go down. Howard sighed while shaking his head 'No shit Sherlock! They know we are here is because you blew up their supposed Secret Entry!' thought the lad as he began to descend down into the lower levels.

As the armed teenagers were getting lower into the bowels of their enemy territory Issei began to think 'Hang on Asia, we're coming for you' he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw his Kouhai nodding at him as if knowing what he was thinking about. "Just focus on getting her out" was the only words he received from the young lad as the group touched ground level, "You know for something that claims to be an all powerful force here, they don't have that much defenses" spoke the 1st year boy as they walked down a hallway.

Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Howard saw something that they were not expecting, a makeshift barricade and it would seem that Howard immediately knew what it was "TAKE COVER!" he shouted alerting the squad of four about what was about to happen next. Luckily they indeed took cover behind some stone pillars they were next to as they were soon barraged by the sound of gunfire was heard as many bullets whizzed past their way.

"How the hell did they do that!?" asked Issei as he was genuinely surprised at how fast the Priests could create such a solid defense in such a short amount of time. Howard replied "I don't think they did!" he then turned his body out from cover and began to fire back using his Tommy Gun. His words hung over their heads "are you saying that they KNEW we were coming here!?" shouted an equally surprised Kiba as like his Kouhai he also returned fire using his MP5.

Waller nodded before emptying his clip "It was a trap!" he yelled back as he inserted another round of ammunition into another clip, he then repeated his actions by shooting at the defenders. Hyoudou growled "we don't have time for this!" he then also used his M4 Carbine rifle to attack the enemies that were blocking their way.

'Wait doesn't this type of situation seem familiar Gramps?' thought-asked his Grandfather figure spirit as he was beginning to be reminded about something that he thought he put away, _**[Yes Dovahkiin, this is a 'Dungeon' and you should realize what that means...]**_ spoke Paarthurnax he he too had his fair share of adventures with his Grandson. The Hero of Skyrim gritted his teeth as he had hoped that he won't be going through a dungeon anymore but that doesn't seem to be the case.

The boy then switched his Thompson for the M1 Carbine before ordering his fellows about his plan "I'm going to take them out with my Carbine! Can you guys keep them off of me while I do it!?" he wasn't disappointed when all three nodded their heads and began to fire back but this time with intent. Howard then went prone and rolled out so that he can aim his sights at his targets, to his surprise they weren't Priests at all but instead they wore common clothing. 'Thugs!? This is too easy.' he thought before taking the aim and firing.

The enemy now down the four man team had proceeded to continue down through the corridor "so it seems that they hired some ruffians who were tempted" spoke Kiba as he was the first one to get past the barrier followed by Koneko and then Issei, finally the group ended entering by having Howard last to get past the barrier. "Let us move!" shouted the youngest blonde aloud gaining the others attention and they continued down their current pathway.

~Later~

They have finally made it into a room where many of the priests that worked alongside the Fallen were gathering around an altar of sorts with a young blonde haired girl chained up on a sort of cross while a Fallen Angel was standing next to the girl who was very familiar with Issei as she was the boy's Ex-Girlfriend. "ASIA!" screamed the brown haired teen as he had saw his friend being chained up in a Crucified form, they saw her lift up her head for her sight to witness her friends there armed with deadly guns.

They had come for her.

"Welcome Devils and Humans" spoke Raynare as she turned her eyes towards the newcomers who were simply glaring at her, however it seems the one who had denied her objective had still been snarky as ever "oh hey BDSM slut." he said mocking in surprise at seeing her now and the nickname had pissed her off but not too much for the ritual was nearly complete. But before the boy could say anymore a couple of voices were heard and among those new arrivals was one that was masculine and very familiar.

"So lady Raynare was right. They did come here for the girl" spoke out Dohnaseek as he came out from behind one of the pillars while holding an advanced looking rifle similar to those of Hyoudou's and Yuuto's own, a small giggle was heard from behind the group as they turned around and saw a young girl who wore a black and white Gothic Lolita outfit "like oh my god, they were so easy to trap" spoke 'Milly' as she appeared with a light spear in her hands.

They heard another voice coming from their side opposite of Dohnaseek's, "hmph it seems that you fools never learn" said Kalawarner as was holding a different colored spear similar to her compatriot's but yet also a different design as well, she was the same woman that Howard saw but only this time she wasn't naked like when they met unofficially during his tussle with Freed "it seems that we're surrounded" muttered Hyoudou as the Priests were aiming their swords directly at them.

'A motherfucking trap. WHY didn't I see this!?' thought the Gamer as he was now lowering his Carbine while the others were doing the same with their respective equipment, **_[Was it due to your ingenuity?]_** mocked Paarthurnax as he was shaking his non-existent head at the poor display the Dragon-kin had performed during this 'Dungeon Delving/Rescue' objective. The blue eyed boy had a small tick-mark appear on his head 'You're just being sarcastic ain't ya?' ever since they came here the inner wise Dragon had learned the the more 'Modern' usage of language.

 _ **[But back to the task at hand. Dovahkiin I believe it is wise to use your shout]**_ advised the grandfather like figure to his Container as he and his current companions were now were now being pushed towards the base of the stair that led up to Raynare and Asia, 'Why?' thought back the Human with a Dragon Soul as he was curious as to why his grandpa wanted him to reveal his shouts now. **_[Let me Clarify young Dovah. What I meant to say is that I shall use a Thu'um to get us out.]_** but he received an instantly reply 'I got a better Idea.' he smiled

"Oh look. The Knight who had stopped me before is now on his knees begging for forgiveness." mocked the Black haired female fallen as she was looking down at him with disdain in her eyes, her face had a smug expression at the picture of the 'Savior' becoming nothing more than her toy soon after the ritual very soon but before she could get back on the task at hand the same boy whom she had come to learn to hate began to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned the Boy as he was now standing on his two feet while the other three were kneeled and looking up at him as to wonder why he chose this course of action. "Oh? And why wouldn't I?" came the mocking reply from the Fallen Church leader as she just ignored him not taking it seriously, however what she didn't know is that her action of ignoring a danger was going to come full circle and chew her up.

Then all of a sudden the sounds of someone groaning was heard as everyone's gaze turned towards the one who created such a sound, to their surprise it was the taunting boy who made the sound but now it sounded like he was choking on something as soon his body began to twitch though only slightly but that began to become more apparent as soon his whole body began to have spasms as he soon fell onto the floor forward in a hunched position while still making choking sounds.

But then out of nowhere a faint black-like mist began to radiate off of his body until it soon enveloped him but he lifted up his head to his friends "Save her. Get her out here!" came the words from the younger teen but it was more of a guttural growl as it sounded deeper and a bit darker as his once Sapphire blue eyes changed to a yellow shade that strangely resembled that of a Wolf, he then turned his head towards his target who was staring back at him "You're dead bitch!" was his final words before he groaned again but this time it sounded like he was in pain.

His height increased exponentially as he was now the tallest being standing at 6'10 just above Dohnaseek's own head, his legs bended backwards as if they were becoming bipedal but the legs also extended and the black-like mist began to form into a black color of fur-like substances at the shin and thigh while the legs and feet were a darker grey colored appendages as his clothing were becoming torn due to the lack of elasticity.

His muscles also became more apparent as his arms also gotten longer as his forearms were as well as changed from skin to fur and his fingernails became sharp enough to cut anyone and cause bleeding, the top of his shoulders were once gain furred but all the way to the head with the exception to the face as it soon transformed expanded outward into a snout and elongated while the lips were stretched apart to reveal sharp teeth that seemed capable to maw onto anything flesh, however what other prominent feature was a pair of long wolf ears protruded out of his head.

*HOWL*

Was the sound of the now completely transformed Howard Waller as he raised his head and howled however it seemed to be a much more menacing sound almost like a feral would make when no food shall be received. The roar must have had a total effect on everyone in the area as the local Priests were now shaking their bodies in fear due to this new and unexpected development took place in front of them.

"WHAT!?" screeched Raynare as she and her other Fallen were stunned at the sudden twist of fate when the one who had made fun of her was now a Werewolf and turned into one right before everyone's eyes, she looked to her subordinates as they too were reeling back from the sudden action and even though she won't admit it but she was down right terrified of the beast in front of her but she couldn't allow them to see her fear.

So without hesitation she had ordered her pawns to deal with the ungodly beast. "What are you waiting for you fools!? Kill it!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the other two devils and one human were ignored in favor of concentration of the monstrosity that growled at her. What she did not expect was the beast to hold it's own when the light-swords were hitting it's hide and for sure she was positive that it did some form of hurt but it was either not that much or it ignored it as the Lycan began to plow through her forces.

"SACRED GEAR!" came a yell from below the ravenette as she soon felt pain on her left cheek, her eyes darted towards the boy she was supposed to murder had punched her face with that ridiculous [Twice Critical] and at first she thought that it was useless back then BUT now it seemed as though the Hyoudou pervert had been training his body as she had actually FELT that attack.

Issei Hyoudou was trying to undo the chains that held up his friend while both Koneko and Kiba were assisting Howard who was now a Werewolf and seemed to keep the enemy occupied therefore creating an opening for him to get Asia back from Yuuma's grasp, he had heard her whisper in shock "Issei?" she asked in shock that one of her friends had become a Werewolf in front of everyone and her other male-friend was trying to get her off of this cross.

And it had become a success as he had ripped off the hard metal linkage that held her captive and now she was free from their grasp but it seemed that she had lost some movement of her body as she became limp and fell however luck was on her side as Issei had grabbed her before she could completely hit the ground. "STOP THEM!" Ordered the violet colored dark angel as she had recovered from the sudden surprise attack and was now standing as the savior is walking down the steps.

Some of the nearby priests heard her and charged at the two of them but it seemed that they completely forgotten about the bipedal wolf in the room as it lunged at them as soon as it heard the words escape the seducer's mouth and soon began to claw at any foolish mortal that tried to get close to Hyoudou who was now about to leave the sanctum while carrying the green eyed gal in his arms.

But as luck would have it's downside the girl that had called herself 'Milly' was now in front of him blocking his exit with her right hand gripping another version of the Holy-Spear and aiming at the 17 year old boy, and if that wasn't enough the older and more developed woman known as Kalawarner had blocked him from behind so that he couldn't retreat and now he was trapped between two cute/hot babes that were also psychotic and in allegiance with Yuuma. "Get out of my way!" demanded Issei as he had no time for this shit.

Then without warning the sounds of bodies being thrown were heard behind him as he turned he had witnessed one of the Exorcists corpse was thrown towards the Blunette as she too lost her footing and was also thrown alongside the deceased, he looked at who the culprit was and saw the changed Howard looking at the more revealing older female and growling but looked back at him and nodded while giving a thumbs up. He then charged at Milly who was afraid of the rampaging monster and so she had dodged out of the way.

Realizing what his Kouhai was showing through his actions the scion of Noriko and Joshua Hyoudou rushed past him and began to rise up into the Church upper levels leaving his companions behind to deal with the enemy.

With the Priests dead or knocked out it was only the Transformed Lycanthrope Howard Waller, the Knight of Gremory Peerage and Swordsman Kiba Yuuto, Powerhouse loli and Rook of Rias's group Koneko Toujou Vs. Mittelt of the Fallen Angels, Kalawarner the ally of the Leader of the fallen group, Dohnaseek who was now using his own magic and Second-in-Command and Raynare the De Facto boss of the Church group.

"Distract them while I go kill the boy and girl" ordered Raynare as she was soon about to leave this oncoming duel between her subordinates and Hyoudou's allies. "Let's do this shall we?" asked Kiba as he prepared himself by flicking his blade as to get rid of the blood that stained it from his kills, Koneko simply nodded while getting into a boxing stance that she was now used to while the Were-beast seemed to have an unnatural looking grin before moving it's mouth shocking the group as he spoke in human language "Let's go on a rampage!"

Then without warning the six individuals charged at each other with the white haired so called 'Mascot of Kuoh' was rushing towards Mittelt who was also rushing her as well, Kiba was heading towards Dohnaseek as the black haired man was moving at the same pace as his blonde opponent, and Howard was sprinting on all fours towards Kalawarner and she in turn unfurled her folded wings to expand and use it to her advantage as she flew into his direction.

* * *

 **~With Issei and Asia~**

The two were now outside with Issei still carrying Asia standing next to the black truck that he drove in, he carefully opened the Door to the backseat and gently placed the young emerald eye colored teen so that she could rest from hanging there for who knows how long "it's gonna be alright Asia" spoke the boy to her soothingly as he was internally celebrating that the mission was a bit successful but yet his stomach told him otherwise.

When he was getting up on ground floor a little bit earlier he heard her breathing become soft, softer than she normally would have been and this also caused alarm bells to ring in his head as her breathes started to become slower after he placed her on the seats behind the driver and her lacking of responses when he talks.

As he was about to prepare to drive off he heard the voice of Yuuma behind his being as she had began to speak "oh well look who we have here, a human who is just going to abandon his comrades in enemy territory while leaving with a near-dead girl whose life hinges on it." she tauntingly tried to lure the boy back as he turned and saw her standing at the doorway that led into the holy ground. He gritted his teeth as he spotted her wearing a smug smile as if she won even though she lost, so why is she having a happy time?

But the words of Argento being near-dead made him worry for the girl's health as she looked more paler than normal and was curious as to what the Fallen meant by that, "What do you mean?" he questioned her as his gut instincts were telling him that whatever they did to his younger friend that it was terrible. She then pulled out a flask that was cylinder-like tube that had a red liquid matter in it.

Her voice spoke up once gain and giving the boy an answer "Before you arrived, I KNEW that you were going to rescue her but I couldn't allow that so I gave her a little something that makes her time much more precious, VERY precious." At this the boy's eyes widen in shock as he now knew what she means and as if she had read his thoughts she nodded her head "She's poisoned, and I have the ONLY antidote left in my hands, too bad she could have proven to be a valuable asset to our cause but it seems that is not the case."

Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe what he was hearing, Asia was Poisoned? And Yuuma, no Raynare had the Antidote on her? His objective to save his friend became more desperate that he even began to ask her "Why?" he just couldn't comprehend why she was doing this. She responded "THIS is the Destiny of those who have Sacred Gears. As they don't have the RIGHT to free will as they should be seen as monsters and feared by other humans who are quite easy to intimidate" explained the Fallen as she was now starting to become annoyed by the boy in front of her.

He asked her again rhetorically as he began to think about what she said "So are you telling me that it is the Humans who have Sacred Gears are Destined to become nothing more than Playthings for you and all your friends!?" his voice raised as the sounding of the Supernatural beings become more and more darker than he originally thought them to be and his opponent's image from Yuuma become distorted to the point where it warped into something disgusting.

The creature in front of him nodded "Now you're getting the Picture." and then suddenly he had formed a Realization.

A Realization that had changed his opinion about one Rias Gremory.

 _"Issei could become a Devil"_ were the words that echoed within his mind as the aforementioned boy when at the time she offered him to become one of her members of her group, at that a revelation came to him and he was internally berating himself for thinking of something that stupid but Raynare's words still echoes in his head and soon he was trembling as he began to pick up pieces left and right.

He had decided to ask Yuuma one more time before he lost it "tell me Yuuma, is it just the Fallen or are there more groups who want Sacred Gears?" he was really hoping that what she was going to say helped ease his now tense body but that was curb-stomped when she responded "Yes. The Devils of the Underworld and the Angels of Heaven." and just like that it had all pieced together so perfectly as the final bit was discovered and he didn't like the answer.

Rias Gremory didn't like him for him, she only wanted his Sacred Gear for herself as she began to show her true colors in his mind. Rias Gremory was a Demon and Demons were selfish, greedy, dark and manipulative who only satisfy their own goals. His anger began to rise as all the so called 'Help' she gave him when in reality she was simply using him for her own needs. He was blinded by his lust for the female body that he nearly died twice and because of that He was terrified of girls when he died the First time but now he was starting to feel hate.

Hate for the Devil-kind as they were manipulating the people for their own selfish needs and desires.

Hate for the Angels at letting someone like Asia slowly lose her life just because she wanted to make friends.

Hate for the Fallen as they were following orders from someone who was higher up and played with the Humans around them.

Hate for Humans who are cowardly and are unable to end their own conflicts just because one viewed differently than the other as it was retarded.

And a complete Unyielding Hatred for one Raynare for toying with his emotions of Love, life and his heart while also making him afraid of women.

He subconsciously summoned his [Twice Critical] in his left hand and raised it in front of him with his index pointing at her, his eyes no longer held the sadness of heartbreak but instead contained the unquenchable quantity of pure unadulterated Hate at the one who broke his heart and changed it, tears ran down his face as he lifted up his head and glared at her while pulling about a black sword from Howard as a gift before shouting in anger "LET ME KILL HER!". _**[EXPLOSION!]**_ came a shout that originated from the Gear as it soon glowed a bright green at the gem.

The gauntlet soon expanded a bit as his once exposed fingers were no longer revealing and now instead are covered up and the wrist soon extended and covered his left elbow that resembled that of scales.

It was painful but Issei didn't care anymore as there was only one thing and one thing on his mind, get the antidote and save Asia. To do that he would need the antidote and the ONLY person who has that is the disgusting Fallen who stood in front of him reeling in shock at his Gear's sudden change in appearance, the only way to get that cure was to take it from her and in order to do that he had to KILL her.

"It's impossible your Sacred Gears is only a Double Critical! There's no way it could level up!" shouted the stunned and terrified Raynare as she soon saw a different spark in Hyoudou's eyes and they shocked her. Hatred. She had tried to use her light spear to at least injure him but he swatted it away like a fly with his now enhanced armored arm as he inched ever closer to her, at this she then planned to fly away and leave but before she could even lift off she was now being held back.

Hyoudou had grabbed his ankle at the last second and that is what had kept her in mid flight during her failed attempt of escaping from his wrath as he pulled her back and her back hat hit the wall nearby as the amount of force used had made the Fallen feel pain when her backside had collided with the hardened surface of a stone wall, but it would seem that he wasn't done using her as a ragdoll as he pulled her again but this time he had punched her in the stomach and that also caused pain as blood had spitted out from her mouth.

"Lady Raynare!" came the shout that belonged to Dohnaseek as he was badly beaten and wounded and his clothing was stained with blood and cuts all over his body, her other two subordinates Mittelt and Kalawarner were no better as they were being held by their necks from Howard who was still in his Lycanthrope form as he, Kiba and Koneko have emerged from the stairs that led down as they too were covered in scars of their own but not as much as their third member who had all kinds of scars and wounds on his body.

Which was surprising as it seemed he had to at least feel the pain but was instead gripping both female Fallen and readied to execute them by tightening his hold on them therefore ending their pathetic lives.

However Raynare couldn't recollect her thoughts fast enough as she soon felt another pain but this time it was in her abdomen and realized that Issei had used his armored hand to punch her there, to be honest she had thought he was done but he proved her wrong but then he pulled out his pistol before aiming it at her head with the barrel in front of her face and she had chuckled at the thought that something so useless could hurt her.

Then a thought came to her as she was hoping that it could be her last chance at escaping the boy's wrath and prayed that it would work, so when Issei was about to pull the trigger she had decided to enact her plan into action before she could feel his wrath once more if the pistol proved to be ineffective. "Issei" spoke a higher pitched voice and it had caused the boy to stop in his tracks as his eyes widen at who was now in front of the barrel.

"Yuuma..." he muttered under his breath while trailing off as he paused his movements any further, he was furious at what the Fallen was doing but his heart was aching in pain as she put on the disguise and it pained him to know that he was giving this woman the same pain he had inflicted on her real self but he had to get the antidote from her, alas his heart told him not to as she was his First love in ever since for a long time. "I only had to do because I was ordered Issei" she pleaded to him trying to get him to spare her life.

His only reply was a request "Hand me the Antidote" his eyes avoided hers but he wanted to have the medicinal cure for Asia's current condition, she nodded and complied with his order as she had pulled out the cure and held out her palm in which it was on and he grabbed it before lowering his pistol and turning away. Raynare now had the boy's back to her which would have been an easy target but she didn't because she had wanted to plan this accordingly as to when he opened the door to get the Healer she could kill two birds with one stone.

She got up and summoned a Holy-Spear in her hand as she had seen the boy indeed open the door and raised the young pale girl's mouth before opening the vial and pouring it down her throat.

It was at this moment that Raynare knew. She Fucked Up.

She heard growling coming from behind and she froze up immediately knowing what it was but fear had gripped her entire being as the golden eyed monster looked towards Hyoudou who seemed to be downcasted and seemed to wait for permission to devour her as he turned his head to look back at the Gal whose fate was now in his hands. To her shock he nodded and that sent a bone chilling fear to rush through out her whole body as she swore she had heard a dark and sinister laugh come out from the monster's maw.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Were the sounds of Raynare's last and final scream as she was now slowly being devoured by Waller's turned state who had bit into her neck as he drew out blood and it seeped outwards and dripping down her skin as the last flicker of life in her eyes had vanished leaving now her body be nothing more than a corpse just waiting for it's digested state as the Werewolf feasted on her body like a savage.

"What about these three?" asked Koneko as she was now holding Mittelt captive using her own strength while trying to not listen to the munching sounds of her fellow classmates eating, in a way she was kind of glad for at least now it wasn't just an over-powerful energy that had her scared but he was in fact a Wolf whereas she is a Cat and add in the fact that both animals don't exactly get along with each other so that had lessened some of her fears.

But to everyone's shock the Werewolf had paused in his feeding and replied due to his enhanced hearing "Free. Let. Go." at that the others reeled back even the Fallen themselves but except Issei who seemed a bit out of it as he ignored what everyone was saying. "Why?" inquired Mittelt as she was concerned and confused as to why the overgrown wolf had decided to let them go and she gotten a reply "Tell. Bosses. Leave. Us. Alone." were the simple plain words that came from the mouth of the beast.

The three remaining Fallen Angel's nodded as they realized that they were going to deliver a message, then they felt their bonds break due to Kiba's sword cutting them therefore freeing them in the process. However they heard the beast speak once more "Catch." and then Dohnaseek felt something wet hit his chest as he looked down and saw the lifeless orbs of Raynare staring back at him as her head looked like it was ripped from her body due to the fresh blood still oozing out, they looked back in horror as it gave them a wolfish smirk "Proof." and then went back to eating.

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt began to lift off by using their wings with the latter two assisting the former using their respective arms to carry him, the young blonde of the trio looked back before responding "Thank you for sparing us" she was glad to be alive despite the sudden change in tactics earlier and without staying any longer for a response she flew off to their primary HQ.

Now it was just Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento and Howard Waller left standing in their respective spots after seeing the darker shade of Heaven's agents fleeing back to give a message.

What everyone didn't know is that they have set off an even more chain of Events that were NOT supposed to happen in the near future. Espicially Waller and Hyoudou.

* * *

 **End Arc 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **FINALLY done with THIS chapter and the end of the first Arc/segment.**

 **Subject 1: I know it didn't make sense to give the Rescue team TWO weapon caches but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment and it's already done.**

 **Subject 2: I wanted to try my Luck with these LONG chapters and suffice to say, I think I'll write these type of length ONLY when confronting something that is either Important or Ending an Arc.**

 **Subject 3: I have made a Poll since some of you guys are a bit mixed in the Harem or not, so you can choose if Howard Waller our Protag gets to have multiple girls or only One. But the only other question would be is 'Who could/would it be?'**

 **Subject 4: So I have made a Challenge for those who enjoy my Stories as I labeled it 'Reading Stories Challenge' and it's for those who like my Fanfics and actually want to try their luck with this and if So be sure to Check the Challenge for Details. I cannot wait to see if anyone is willing to do this.**

 **Subject 5: Is THIS chapter satisfactory and enough for you?**

 **Subject 6: So now that Issei knows that Rias has played him for a fool should he still be a part of ORC despite circumstances or should he become his own man like Howard?**

 **Final Subject (7): The Omake down below is just for Shits and Giggles and are no way involved with the story.**

 **Sincerely this has been Fantasyranger645. Peace!**

 **P.S. I'm trying to keep the Long Chapters UNDER 20,000 words as I believe that's too much for me right now.**

* * *

 **Omake Song:** **Gospel of Dismay by D.A. games**

 **Roles:**

 **Boris = Howard Waller**

 **Bendy = Issei Hyoudou**

 **Alice = Asia Argento**

 **Sammy = Kiba Yuuto**

 **[ _Intro_ ]**

[Issei]  
"Let's hope this time we can get this band back together again!"

[Howard]  
 _"You join the underground Cabaret today.  
_ (Well they there tell me your name)

 _"You try to run and tell the world, you're stranded in a darkened cave."  
_ (Oh Henry we hate you the same)

 _"So listen up my friend, there's more than meets the eye!_

 _"You power up the studio, and bring them to life!"_

 _"Now play the beat that trickles through the halls, or else your life is nevermore; don't worry chum..."_

 _"It's not the music that dies."_

 _"Now listen up!"_

[Issei]  
 _"Our life support machine was brought to life by remarkable hands!"_

 _"Forget about the hell we've seen, the time has come to revive our band!"_

 _"So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat and press the keys on the piano for the ritual please."_

 _"The song's alive with the night, with your help we'll revive the devil's advocate, is staring right through your lies."_

[Asia]  
 _"You're just retuning our old strings tonight"_

[Everyone]  
 _"I hope you turn on the light now!"_

[Issei]  
 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Amen!)_

 _"You see the magic of Art, it would tear you apart if you knew."_

 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Amen!)_

 _"This magic is fueled by your heart, but the dreams in his eyes were untrue!"_

 _"He had bigger plans for the band, by demand we came back to darkened this cell."_

 _"You gotta break us out of this hell!"_

[Instrumental]

[Issei]  
 _"We've been stars since the rhythm days, but our instruments have all grown tired."_

 _"And in the end our only dream was to dance, they took the dance away and we got retired."_

 _"But that was long ago with a new change of face, we turned it up a couple notches with a brand new pace."_

 _"You think they all just erased us, betrayed us, enslaved us but the deed is done, and now we want to get out."_

 _"Now listen up"_

[Howard]  
 _"Ain't it nice to be underground with a good ol' friend like me."  
(A friend like me yeah)  
_

 _"So you noticed we ain't lying so sit down and take a seat."  
(Take a seat)_

 _"There's an exit for sure but that's for schmucks, but a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks."_

 _"We can reopen the curtains and show off the strut."_

 _"But for goodness sake you've gotta just Believe!"_

[Asia]  
 _"You're just retuning our old strings tonight"_

[All]  
 _"I hope you turn on the light now!"_

[Issei]  
 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Amen!)_

 _"You see magic of art, it would tear you apart if you knew."_

 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Amen!)_

 _"This magic is fueled by your heart, but the dream in his eyes were untrue"_

 _"He had bigger plans for the band, by demand we came back to this darkened cell."_

 _"You're gonna break us OUT!"_

[Kiba]  
 _"Go to sleep my little sleep."_

 _"It's time to rest your head, whether alive or dead."_

 _"I am the keeper of the key, that will set us all free, I bring the demon back to life."  
(Bring the demon back to life)_

 _"There's a song I sing that shows us the light, even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight."_

 _"Play the notes I require, this will please my desires, you have given me the tools to restart, this, FIRE!"_

[Issei]  
 _"There's a twisted fate, that controls us and betrays us."_

 _"My friends have all a death wish, and all of this is him to blame."_

 _"Now we've brought him to his knees."_

 _"Your only hope is to escape this, is to embrace this we need your help to keep this demon at bay."_

 _"Let's end this today!"_

[Issei]  
"You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry"

[Howard]  
"Will you take their word or ours?"

[Asia]  
"Golly I hope this works!"

[Issei]  
"You turned on this machine, now you have to believe!"

[Issei]  
 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Can I get an Amen!?)_

 _"You see the magic of Art, it would tear you apart if you knew"  
(Of Art)_

 _"Can I get an Amen in here!?"  
(Can I get an Amen!?)_

 _"This magic is fueled by your heart"  
(Your heart)_

 _"But the dream in his eyes were untrue."  
(They're untrue!)_

 _"He had bigger plans for the band, by demand we came back to this world of grey."_

 _"Welcome to the Gospel Of Dismay!"_

[Instrumental]

[Everyone]  
 _"Welcome to the Gospel Of Dismay."_


	8. Apologies Ideas New and Upcoming Stories

**DxD Dragonborn in the world of Devils**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Highschool DxD or Elder Scrolls V Skyrim, they belong to their own respective owners.**

 **What I do own is MY version of the Dragonborn.**

 **Expect OOCs in Characters and some Non-canon to be around.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

* * *

 **APOLOGIES/IDEAS**

 **Subject 1:** I would like to Apologize for lack of Updates.

 **Subject 2:** Reason for this is because after the events of Last Chapter I kind of backed myself into a Corner after Issei vowed to himself to never be manipulated by the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. Not only that but I read some other stories that let Raynare live instead and it was sort of last minute after I discovered I could have just kill of Dohnaseek instead but because of the flow of things I wasn't thinking too much about it.

 **Subject 3:** Originally I was actually going to have Raynare as a lover for Howard but I kinda thrown that option out the window with that. Another thing is I was planning to have Joshua and Noriko the Parents of Issei be captured instead due to reading some comments about how Asia is overused but then I had a second thought as it was a bit too early for drama.

 **Subject 4:** I know I could have Howard train both Issei and Asia before the Rating Game between Riser and his peerage but I remembered only Devils or any of the other Factions could be granted access into the underworld not to mention that Hyoudou would be actually in an argument with our favorite Gremory, let's not forget Koneko and Kiba for they helped the duo in saving Asia but when the fight happens I believed that they would be a bit conflicted between siding with Rias or Issei.

 **Subject 5:** However the biggest problem for me was the impact Howard had on the Supernatural world, he sent a 'message' to the Grigori and no doubt some of them would be willing to have them in their ranks, the Devils also not-so-shockingly would probably try and manipulate him into their fold, the Angels would be wary of him because of his status as an Unknown factor so they are on alert of his presence.

So that's it for the Apologizing about why I haven't updated the story yet or ranting on.

 **Subject 6:** But now I would also like it if some of you were to PM me about some of your ideas, I got some but I would like to include others. HOWEVER the Ideas I'm willing to accept is one with the Current Arc which would be the Riser Phenex/Rating Game.

 **Subject 7:** I have someone who supplies me some of the ideas for the last few chapters but I want to know what YOU guys would like to see happens, you MIGHT see it if I like it enough and try hard enough to enact although some things will remain the same.

 **New/Upcoming Stories**

 **Final Subject (8):** There is a New Story called _**The Returning Hunter**_ which is a Gears of War (NOT God of War) and RWBY crossover.

Another thing I want to say is that there is ANOTHER story that's coming up soon and it's called _**The Noble Wolf of the Supernatural**_ which is a Halo and Highschool DxD Crossover since there aren't that many between the two so I figured I might have to try my luck, now this will be SIMILAR to this Story but DIFFERENT completely.

Also **SPOILER;** the Main Character of the story is NOT Howard Waller.

This has been FantasyRider35 hoping to see this story continue.


End file.
